The Untold Year
by BlondeK15
Summary: "Sirius never told you about your parents story? How James kidnapped Lily, the pranks, the arguments? How they fell in love?" The woman sounded shocked as Harry shook his head. She sighed sadly. "You deserve to know their story Harry. Would you like me to tell you how your parents fell in love?"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Harry stood looking at the tall double oak doors in front of him. He hesitated as he stared at the large silver knocker, a pretty decorative symbol that he didn't recognise. It had taken him a long time to track down the owner of this house, four years after the last fight in the war to be precise. But yet he felt his stomach twisted in knots at the thought of finally meeting her.

Shaking his head he reached out and tapped the doorknocker twice and waiting with a breath caught in his chest. But it was a young boy who eventually answered the door. A boy with floppy dark hair and wide eyes, gazed up at Harry with amazement.

"You're Harry Potter!" He gasped.

The teen smiled awkwardly, "Yeah. That's me. Is-" But he was interrupted by a woman's yell.

"Danny! What did I tell you about opening the door without me?!" She scolded her son.

Then she looked up and noticed who was standing on her doorstep, all colour that had filled her aged face seemed to drain away. She clutched onto her son as she gazed at Harry with critical eyes.

"Danny. Go to your room for now." She said calmly.

"But Mum…"

"Go!" He trailed away sighing loudly as he stormed up the stairs.

The woman eventually pulled her dark eyes away from Harry and opened the door wider, "Please come in." She said in a small voice that didn't seem to match her appearance.

"Thank you. My name is Harry Potter, are you Poppy May?" He asked politely holding out his hand.

She took it in a firm handshake. "Yes. Yes I am." Then she turned and started to walk through the large enterance hall into a drawing room that was decorated with pictures of the boy Harry had just seen. He followed her wondering if she knew why he was here.

"Harry. I am so pleased you are here."

Her voice was filled with emotion, "Please come in, we have so much to discuss." He followed her through the grand hallway into a formal living room. A large glass chandelier hung from the centre of the room making Harry look up in awe.

"I hope I'm not imposing." Harry said nervously as she gestured them to sit on high dark purple chairs.

"Not at all, this meeting is long overdue." Her smile was wistful.

"Who told you about me? Was it one of the Order? I assume that you are here about your parents." Her voice was slightly strained now.

"Um yeah. I just got the rest of the inheritance they left me. That included a house, I didn't mean to spy but I found a letter addressed to someone called Poppy, my mum wrote it. I didn't ask anyone, but I found out you married and had a son. There was a newspaper clipping. I just wanted to know if you were close to my parents." Harry asked quickly not meeting her eyes.

She was surprised. The boy wasn't as bold as his father. From the stories she had heard about him Poppy had assumed he would be just be like James. But he wasn't. If she was completely honest, she was slightly disappointed.

"Yes." She eventually said pulling at her dark chestnut brown hair that had started to gray at the roots. "I was your mothers best friend, and your father was like a brother to me." She said distantly.

Harry frowned; neither Remus nor Sirius had mentioned her before. "Really?"

Poppy nodded a smile pulling at her lip. "You sound surprised, somehow I guessed they would have told you."

"You knew Sirius and Remus too?" Harry was completely confused now.

She laughed dryly and nodded. "You could say that. We were in the same house together; I was in the same dormitory as Lily. One moment, I am sure a have a picture somewhere." With a simple flick of her wand a draw opened and a picture flew into her open hand.

Smiling fondly at it she handed the picture to Harry. It was a magical photo so the eight figures sanding in front of him were grinning and waving up at him. Poppy stood next to a younger and far better looking Sirius, his arm was around her waist as he whispered something in her ear that made her laugh. To the other side of Poppy was Lily, she was smiling bright as James draped an arm around her casually, the smirk he was wearing matched Sirius'.

It took Harry moment to work out whom the other four were. Alice and Frank Longbotttom looked so alive, it created such a contrast to those bodies lying in St Mungo's. He stood holding her hand proudly as they smiled happily at the camera. Next to Alice was Remus; his change in appearance was the most drastic. All signs of age had vanished making him look like a different man, Harry could finally see why he was part of the Marauders. He was kissing a pretty golden haired girls cheek making her blush.

"It was the night of the Graduation Ball. I hear they stopped that before you arrived. Such a shame, it was probably the one night everyone had without arguing." She said with a fond smile. Harry pretended not to notice the tears in her eyes.

"Who is with Remus?" Harry asked curiously. Poppy looked down her eyes darkening slightly, "That was Amber. She and Remus were together for the last couple of years. You know who Alice and Frank are?"

He nodded once. "The four of us shared a room. I would have thought that Remus would have told you about Amber though." She said sadly looking at the brown-eyed girl who giggled.

"They didn't really tell me that much about them. I mean… they talked about them. But never proper stories. I don't even know how my parents got together." Harry sighed.

Poppy's expression darkened as he said this. "Really? Not even the Marauders pranks? Or the times they kidnapped Lily?"

Harry's eyes widened. "Kidnapped my mum? No. The only memory I know was Snape's. It was in fifth year by the lake." He said hoping she would know which one he meant, because he didn't feel like explaining it to her.

She shook her head sighing softly. "Out of the seven years the only thing you know was probably their worst moment. What were those boys thinking?"

"We didn't exactly have much time together." He said evasively.

"You have all summer in Sirius' parents house. That's plenty of time." She replied, Harry felt the need to defend his Godfather but was struck by confusion. "How did you know about that? Were you in the Order?"

Her face didn't seem familiar but there had been so many passing faces that summer it was hard to keep track. "I was, a long time ago. But in your third year Remus started writing to me about you."

"You knew about me? And Professor Lupin never mentioned it?" Harry was becoming annoyed now, just as the issues with trusting Dumbledore had passed he was now discovering there was more behind the story of Sirius and Remus.

Poppy looked at Harry thoughtfully. "Lets go on a walk. The weather is too nice to sit inside."

He had no choice but to follow her as she opened the wide patio doors and started to walk around the large grounds. They walked in silence for a while as Harry struggled with what to ask the strange woman first.

"I tried to get you. When your parents died. But things were difficult before they died and they hadn't written me in as Godmother. I am so sorry you had to grow up with Petunia. You were so loved Harry." Poppy's eyes were filled with guilt but she didn't explain her story any further. "When Remus started working at Hogwarts and got to know you, he wrote to me about things that he thought I would like to know. Like how you had the same Patrous as James and how you battled Dementors."

"Oh." Harry was stuck for what to say again but this made Poppy laugh quietly.

They carried on walking for a moment until they reached a large pond at the end of the large garden. "Do you want to know, about Lily and James? I could tell you their story. I don't think its right that you don't know about them, I know they would have told you if they were here today,"

"Yes." He replied simply. Poppy smiled slightly and nodded. "Your mum left me her diary's when she died so I know a lot about things I wasn't there for. Let me start in seventh year, that's when it all began."

….

The girl paused, her eyes narrowing as she looked out at the sea of black and gray. There were so many people here; it was nice to know the amount of people cared for her parents. But it was a boy sitting at the back that caught her attention; he sat with her friends staring silently at the bunch of flowers that were grouped around the wooden caskets.

He must have felt her gaze as he caught he eye and sent her a sympathetic smile, which she ignored. If anything, Lily found the presence of James Potter insulting. It wasn't like he knew her parents. Lily looked away and turned back to her sister who was sobbing into a tissue. This was the first time she had felt jealous of her sister, for Lily didn't seem able to cry.

It didn't feel like her parents were dead; they were just, not here. The sickening truth hadn't sunk in yet. Lily reached over to put a hand over her sisters but Petunia flinched away shooting her a cold glare. Lily bowed her head as Petunia began to sob louder; she knew that her sister blamed her for their parent's death. And if Lily was honest, she blamed herself too. Had she not been a witch, death eaters would not have targeted her parents.

Time flew past Lily, as she was lost in her own thoughts, consumed by a grief that overpowered her. The ceremony ended leaving Lily swept away by swarms of people giving her their condolences. She didn't want their grief, her own was already too much to handle.

"Sorry, excuse me for moment." Lily whispered to a woman who claimed to be her mothers best friend. She pushed through the crowds back into the now empty church, her heart pounding as she looked at the closed boxes. Steadying her pace, Lily walked up the isle towards them, resting her knees on the steps.

"I'm so sorry. I d-d-idn't want this. Mum, dad, please. I am so sorry." Her voice was choked with emotion but her eyes were dry as she sobbed.

Footsteps filled the large church as Lily crouched on the floor, as the footsteps halted warm arms wrapped themselves around her. She lent back letting her breaths slow until she was no longer gasping. "Are you alright Evans?" It wasn't till she heard his voice she realised who had hugged her.

James was watching her with a small frown, his hazel eyes intense behind the circular glasses. "I'm fine Potter." She snapped, her voice sounding harsher than she had meant it to.

"What happened Evans, it was awful. I hope you know how sorry I am." His voice was sincere so she nodded stiffly standing up.

"I do. Thank you." They stood awkwardly for a moment until James ran a hand through his hair and said, "Do you want to see the girls? They are really worried about you."

Lily nodded biting her lip and started to follow behind him. But he stopped abruptly as she said in a broken tone, "I guess you were right. All those things over the years, I proved you right. What kind of a bitch cant even cry at her parents funeral."

His heart thumped painfully at the reminder of the arguments they had at Hogwarts. "Evans, I think the fact you can't cry makes the whole thing more traumatic. And for what its worth, I don't think you are a bitch. Never have." There was nothing more to say. So he carried on walking and was surprised to see that she was still following him, her eyes locked on the floor in front of her.

"Oh Lily!" Amber was the first one to meet her friend. She rushed past James and flung herself at Lily, wrapping her arms around her in a close embrace. Lily patted her friend on the back surprised to see tears in her chocolate brown eyes. Amber sniffed pulling herself away from Lily in an effort to control herself. "I am so sorry about your parents Lily. Its so dreadful."

Lily forced a smile, nodding in agreement. But it was hard not to envy the blonde Gryffindor. Amber was the other muggle-born girl in their dormitory and it could have easily been the other way round.

Luckily Poppy distracted Lily by squeezing her hand, appearing on by her side. She didn't need to say anything, there was nothing to say, Lily and Poppy both knew that. Poppy was the second friend in their dormitory, slightly taller than her friends she had the frame of a model that most boys at Hogwarts found attractive. Out of the four friends Poppy was the rebellious one, not quite as mischievous as the Marauders but she was known for joining them on a few occasions.

Lastly there was Alice Prewitt. Alice rested her head on Lily's shoulder and said in a soft voice. "Anything, anytime. I am there Lily." Lily nodded not knowing what to say, she felt overwhelmed from the support from her three friends.

"Evans?" Lily turned to see Sirius dressed in a suit that matched James's his expression unnaturally grave. "I just wanted to say, this really sucks. And I wish it didn't happen to you."

The three boys standing behind him groaned loudly, but Lily felt her lips curving into a small smile. It was refreshing for someone to say something other than; I'm sorry. Remus elbowed Sirius shaking his head disapprovingly. "What he means to say is, we are here if you need cheering up Lily and you have our deepest sympathies."

"Thank you Remus." Out of the four Marauder boys, Lily got on most with Remus. They had gotten along well being prefects together and often paired up together for class assignments to get good grades.

The forth boy didn't say anything, but he shot small smile at Lily before breaking eye contact almost immediately. Peter was never very good at holding conversation with any of the Gryffindor girls.

They all stayed till the end, standing in a group a little further away from the rest of the lingering Muggles. Eventually the last well wishers drifted away leaving only the two Evans sisters and the group of friends. "You can stay with us, any of us." Amber said looking around at the group who all nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys. But I am staying with Tuni." They all said goodbye to Lily, hugging her and promising to write over the rest of the summer holidays.

James was last in line and hugged Lily tightly before she could protest. "Evans, come visit anytime. Poppy and Padfoot are there too so it wouldn't be weird." A ghost of a smile formed as she nodded, "I will bare that in mind. Thanks for coming Potter."

He looked surprised at her last sentence but nodded immediately. "Anytime."

Lily turned away and walked back towards her sister who was watching the whole display with a strange expression. She said nothing to Lily as she reached her and began to walk back to her car leaving Lily to follow behind.

It was a stony silence as they drove back to their home, neither of them finding the words to express themselves. Petunia kept her eyes firmly on the road whilst Lily would glance back at her every few seconds. They hadn't gotten on well for years; their relationship had been stretched ever since Lily had been accepted to Hogwarts. But it seemed the death of their parents was the breaking point.

"Vernon and I have decided something." Petunia stated, smoothing the creases from her skirt, still not looking at Lily. They were parked in the neat driveway facing the red garage door. "You have an hour. Then you must go."

Lily frowned, confusion filling her face. "What do you mean?" Her voice trembled slightly as she stared at her older sister who was now pursing her lips tightly.

"You have an hour to pack your things. Then you must leave the house. Vernon and I will stay there until we can sell it. When it is sold you will get your share. But I am afraid I can no longer live with you." Her voice was emotionless as she pulled at a loose thread.

"Tuni?" Lily's voice wobbled dangerously and Petunia pulled the tread away with a small snap. "I trust you have somewhere to go, with all those freaky friends." There was a slight sneer to her voice now.

True to her words Petunia gave Lily an hour to leave, she sat in the living room watching the clock emotionlessly. Vernon stood beside her with a hand on her shoulder, grimacing like he was in pain from Lily's existence. The witch managed to fit all her belongings in her large trunk; it was a hard decision to know what to leave behind; knowing she would never see it again. Luckily she had already put an enlargement charm on the case before she left Hogwarts. Not that it mattered. Ever since she had turned 17 she could now do magic outside of school, but it still felt wrong.

"Goodbye, Petunia." Lily said softly looking at her sister as she stepped back into the porch where Petunia waited patiently.

Petunia's gaze rested steadily at the door in front of the two, her lips pulled tightly together. "I hope you have a safe journey." Her voice was laced with a forced politeness that strained her sister tone.

It was a good thing that Lily had taken a ride on the knight bus before, if she hadn't she might not have known how to call for it. The bus appeared almost instantly, glowing brightly in the darkening evening sky. A small chime rang in her ears as she stepped on, pulling her trunk behind her. The ginger kitten that had followed her heals sprang past her and leaped onto a bed, curling up on a pillow.

"Where do you want to go Miss?" The conductor asked with a toothy grin.

Lily's heart raced painfully in her chest as the realisation sunk in. She had nowhere to go. Sure, all of her friends had promised her that she was welcome but they were all so busy. Alice was on holiday with Frank and his parents and Amber was travelling with her family. That left Poppy; only she was spending the summer with James since their families were such good friends. And she couldn't go there. No. Sirius and James would laugh at her; even her own sister couldn't stand to be around her. They had always been right about her.

"Diagon Ally please." He nodded and she moved to sit down next to her cat. She would have to find somewhere on her own. A new start.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Rent. Lily never knew it was so expensive, she had enough money for the night she just stayed in The Leaky Cauldron. But although Lily had a fair amount, it wouldn't last long if she stayed in hotels every night. It was her plan to find a temporary job and a flat to rent.

Only everywhere was overpriced or had a long waiting list. The last place she had to try, was her favourite store; Flourish and Blotts. The small bell rang as she entered, and the frail man looked up his face curving into a wide grin.

"Lily Evans! My favourite customer. What can I help you with today?"

She smiled softly and raised her hand to wave. "Hello Mr Martin, I was wondering if you have any jobs for the summer available?"

There was a small pause as he studied her for a moment but moved on without questioning her. "It just so happens I do Miss Evans. It's a very meanial task but it's a job. I need someone to help stack the shelves with new books and take out the old ones. You will be helping my new assistant Daniels. The job is yours if you want it."

"I will take it." She said quickly, making him chuckle as his dark eyes danced. "Welcome aboard."

Lily swallowed the lump that appeared in her throat, something told her that the kind old man wasn't really looking for help, but had hired her anyway. "There's something else."

He raised his eyebrows curiously. "I am afraid I cannot offer your cat a job." Lily smiled weakly glancing down at the ginger cat that sat against her legs.

"No it's no that. I am looking for a place to rent, just for the summer, but everywhere is so expensive. Do you have any recommendations?"

A flicker of worry fell across his face before he covered it with a broad smile. "I know a place. But it's not the nicest of areas and its above a apothecary. Would it be suitable?" Lily nodded bending down to stroke her cat. Leo purred affectionately.

"Very well. Tell the owner I sent you. If you carry on down this street till you reach a dead end, turn left then it's the first shop on your right." Lily nodded reaching over to give him a brief hug. "Thank you for all your help."

Mr Martin patted her back holding back a frown. "The pleasure is all mine Miss Evans. Take care. You start whenever you are ready."

The girl with fiery left the shop wearing a distant smile that looked almost sad to anyone who looked at her. "Who was that?" A teenage boy asked the older man, appearing from behind a stack of shelves.

He sighed sadly resting his head on his hands. "A girl, a girl who needs a friend right now."

Lily found the shop easier than she thought she would, there were very few shops in this far part of Diagon Ally. A smell of rotten fish assaulted her nose as she entered, it was hard not to gag at it. But she forced a smile and called out, "Hello is anyone here?"

A grubby middle aged man appeared from a door to the other side of the shop. He scowled darkly when he saw Lily in the doorway. "Yes?"

His harshness took her by surprise but she carried on smiling not wanting to offend him. "Hello Sir, my name is Lily Evans. Mr Martin sent me about a room you were offering to rent?"

A small snort of disbelief came from the stout man as he stared at Lily. "You want the attic room? Why? Are you running from someone? If you are I want nothing to do with it."

Lily shook her head immediately, "No Sir. I just need a place to stay whilst I work."

"Twenty sickles a week, I will stay out of your way if you do for me. Deal?" Lily shook his hand trying not to think about the brown dirt that covered his hand.

The room was on the third floor up a spiralling staircase, it was basic to say the least but at least the smell of rotten eggs had faded slightly. There was a single bed and a wardrobe that looked like it might collapse, Although everything had a thick layer of dust, it was essentially clean. Lily sighed softly to herself as she sat on the bed, Leo jumped on the bed next to her.

The cat ran his tail over her legs as he paced up and down the bed looking distressed. Lily stroked him whispering softly, "I know. I know. But it's the best I can do. Don't worry, we can make this place nice."

…

It had taken a few weeks, but the small old flat had started to improve. It was now clean and Lily had even bought a small soft blue rug for Leo to sleep on that brightened up the room. She sat with her legs crossed on her bed reading her new charms book for the year. It was now the fourth time she had read it but she had to keep her mind busy.

The moment she stopped doing something, her mind started to wonder and it always led back to the two black coffins that haunted her nightmares. She shuddered just thinking about it. When she wasn't at the shop she was reading new books that Mr Martin had recommended for her, he let her borrow them as if it were a library.

A small scratch at the window made her jump. She looked up to see a small strong dark brown owl that belonged to her best friend Alice. She let in the owl as it held out its leg to give her the role of parchment.

_Dear Lily,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. We are all really worried about you. _

_No one has heard from you and our owls can't seem to find you. Are you still with your sister?_

_We miss you so much and I hope you are okay. _

_Please let us know if there is anything we can do._

_Love you,_

_Ali x_

Lily groaned and pulled at the ends of her hair. She felt bad that her friends were worried about her. This was her own problem and no one else's. Grabbing a spare piece of parchment she began writing a response as the owl waited patiently. She was sure Alice would have instructed it till Lily had written back.

_Dear Ali,_

_I am so sorry you all have been worried! Tuni and I have gone to the countryside for a while to take a break. We needed a bit of space from everything. That's probably why the owls couldn't find me at my usual place. _

_I promise everything is as fine as it can be. _

_How are things with Franks mother? _

_I miss you so much, but I will see you soon at Hogwarts._

_Love you more,_

_Lily x_

The letter was shorter than those she usually sent to her friends but she didn't have the energy to write a longer one. She didn't have much energy for anything anymore.

She rested her legs on the bed as she lay down on her pillow. Across the room in the rusted mirror a stranger looked back at her. Lily didn't recognise herself anymore. The version that everyone knew had died with her parents. Her face looked gaunt and the skin was pulled tight across her face, she was paler than she had ever been.

A lone tear ran down her face.

It was her fault her parents were dead.

If it hadn't been for her muggle born status her parents would have never been on the death eaters list. The past year they had heard about stories of students who became orphans just because of the way they were born. She just never imagined that it would one day be here.

She was empty.

…

"Red, try this one, I swear, just like carrots." Lily took the bean Aidan was holding out to her with an amused smile.

The simplest of things that amused Aidan Daniels, he had been home-schooled for the past six years in magic but he had never experienced in the wizarding society. Aidan had lived in Ireland and had come to England this summer to experience life among other witches and wizards.

"Just be glad you haven't had a vomit flavour bean yet." She smiled sitting across the table from him. Her auburn hair kept falling in her face.

Aidan grimaced pulling a disgusted expression. "Seriously? I can't think of a worse flavour."

Lily smiled looking down at her watch, "Come on, we better get back. Our break is almost over."

The boy twisted a face but didn't complain, he jumped up holding out his hand to Lily. She took it, and he pulled her up with surprising ease. They crossed the road to the bookstore where they both worked, lost in a conversation that would be described as trivial.

Wilson Martin looked up from his counter with a small smile as he watched the two teenagers enter his shop. He was glad for their company with each other, and if he was honest, he enjoyed their company too. Sometimes it could get too quiet in his old store.

"On time again, you're a good influence Lily," He teased watching the girl smile. She was still unhappy, that part was obvious but her smile didn't seem as forced as it had that first day.

"Looks like we might have to keep her." Aidan said shooting her a furtive smile as he nudged her.

Lily blushed her freckled cheeks lighting up, making Aidan and Wilson both laugh. "Careful boy, she might end up taking your job."

Aidan pulled an overly shocked expression that made Lily smile again. This time she nudged him raising her eyebrows, "See, you might want to watch yourself Daniels."

The petite girl squared her shoulders, Aidan Daniels held back a chuckle as he towered over her. "You going to do something about it, Red?"

"You shouldn't underestimate me." Lily warned raising an eyebrow as she bent over to begin sorting the pile of books that had been waiting for them.

Aidan joined her. "I wouldn't dare."

Their hands briefly touched as they sorted through the pile and Lily felt her heart jump a little. They laughed a little and Lily pilled back quickly. She didn't enjoy the way her stomach twisted in a knot. He was an attractive guy and it was something that even Lily couldn't ignore.

Aidan had soft curly light brown hair that had started to turn slightly blonde in the English summer. He had dimples that curved into his cheeks whenever he smiled. But it was his optimistic personality that Lily had been drawn to. Aidan was eternally excited and his childlike enjoyment was infectious. She caught herself sometimes smiling with him, before the magnitude of her situation drew her back to earth.

Lily glanced outside the window staring out to the empty streets, it was too early for the students to be shopping so business was slow at the moment. But she could have sworn she felt someone watching her. The hair on her arms stood up as she shivered slightly.

"Red, is it true that you have a giant squid at your school?"

This made her chuckle. The way he phrased questions made Hogwarts sound crazy at times. "Yes, and he is rather friendly. The mermaids are not quite as friendly though."

"Mermaids?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

James looked at the girl who carried the heavy the stack of books around the ageing shop. Her face was lined with seriousness as she walked to the nearest shelf, her thin arms shaking with the pressure.

He knew who she was at a once, the fiery auburn hair was probably the biggest give away, but her tiny figure confirmed it. James was about to run over to her, to offer to help her. But then he caught sight of her eyes.

There had always been something different about Lily Evans eyes. It was one of the things he loved most about her. Now, they looked so full of pain caused a lump in James throat. Lily looked so heartbreakingly sad, her eyes were hazy instead of bright and they had dark circles around them giving away the sleepless nights she was having.

And then there were the smaller things, things that James noticed without even thinking about it. The way her shoulders slumped slightly, her footsteps were heavy and she didn't bounce when she walked. Lily had changed.

James frowned to himself as he watched her curiously. Wasn't she staying with her sister? For some reason James thought she looked as if she might have been working, but that didn't make sense. Lily shouldn't need to work.

Without realising how strange it looked, James stayed hidden in the shadows and waited for her to finish.

He watched her stack shelves with some guy who was talking to her animatedly. A surge of jealousy swept through James as he watched the guy talk with easy smiles, sometimes he wished that he could talk to Lily like that.

She answered him with smiles and laughter but none of it quite reached her eyes. There was something dark hidden beneath the surface. James had seen how devastated she had been at the funeral, he had assumed with time it would fade. Only if anything she looked worse now. A broken version of the girl she had been for the years previously.

The shops were closing soon, he didn't have to wait long. James planned to casually stroll along and pretend to bump into her, then talk to her to find out what was wrong. Just as Lily was getting ready to leave the boy asked something, James assumed he was asking her for a drink. His heart flipped when she shook her head and said something to laugh it off.

But instead of walking down the main street, she turned down a side-ally and disappeared. James blinked repeatedly wondering if he had imaged the pretty girl, as he edged closer he noticed that she had scurried down a corner and turned into a dark ally.

He kept his distance not wanting to scare her, James that he should stop. But his curiousity overpowered him. It was a short walk to an apothecary shop that looked like it hadn't seen a customer in years. Waiting in a small nook of an ally, James stood, watching for Lily to come out.

….

"I'm being serious!" James cried over the two Gryffindor's who were laughing slightly hysterically.

Poppy snorted shaking her head so that her dark brown hair flew around her. "James, this doesn't help you case with Lily. You were stalking her!"

He scowled his cheeks darkening, "That's not the point!"

Sirius swung an arm around Poppy as he laughed looking questioningly at James. "Come on Prongs, I thought I taught you better than that. You can't go stalking girls!"

"Are you forgetting something?! Lily is in some hell-hole that Death Eaters wouldn't even stay in. She is your friend Poppy, aren't you worried?" James snapped.

Poppy's face dropped, all humour draining from her face. "Of course I am worried James. She is a big girl, if she is staying there its because she wants to. Lily knows she can come to any of us if she needs us." Her tone was unnaturally cold as she glared at James before storming out the door.

A stab of guilt shot through James as he watched Poppy go, they rarely fought and it was horrid to argue with her. Now Sirius was looking at him with a sombre expression, when Sirius was serious about something, it was easy to tell you had gone too far.

He shook his head sighing, "Prongs, that was too far with Pops. I know you are annoyed at Lily or yourself for some damn reason but don't take it out on Pops."

James hung his head and followed Poppy out the door, which lead to the main staircase. He found her sitting by the top, staring through the long windows that over looked the spacious grounds of the manor. The sun had set long ago and the stars could be seen distantly in the night sky. It was Poppy's favourite pastime was gazing up at the stars.

"Don't bother apologising." Poppy said bluntly without looking at him. A small smile formed on James face, Poppy never bothered with apologies, it was a trait that didn't match her nature but complimented it. "What do you think we can do? She knows where we are. Its not like we can force her to come here."

Sirius appeared on the railing, leaning casually against frame. "Why not? Prongs will only mope around anyway until he sees her again. And we wouldn't want him getting arrested for stalking."

Poppy laughed shaking her head, "So instead we getting arrested for kidnap?"

"Precisely."

Exactly twenty minutes later the three stood outside of the shop in the pitch black. It was shut now, though there was a door that held stairs behind them leading to the upstairs apartment. The two boys were dressed in black clothing and balaclavas; having seen in on a muggle movie. Poppy was dressed in similar fashion but in addition wearing tight leather jeans and heeled boots.

"Damn Pops, you look smoking. You should wear that all the time." Sirius grinned cheekily, eyeing his friend appreciatively. With her frame and heels she was almost as tall as Sirius and in the small ally, he was having a hard time not staring at her figure constantly.

Poppy glanced back at him with a smug smile. "It would only end up with you in the hospital wing with a heart attack."

James hissed again punching Sirius in the arm. "Padfoot pay attention."

Pulling his eyes away from Poppy, Sirius glanced back at James smiling casually. "Lets go Romeo."

They crept towards the door, opening it with their wands and melting the small chain that latched the door to the frame. It worried James how easily someone could get into where Lily was staying. "Stop looking at my ass Sirius!" Poppy hissed turned around, Sirius merely grinned unabashed.

Lily sat on a small dresser staring out of the window, her expression heartbreakingly tragic. It made James' heart ache to look at her. Then Sirius and Poppy broke the moment by pushing past him and sneaking towards Lily.

It wasn't till Sirius put his hand over Lily's mouth she realised that she wasn't alone. The redhead immediately hit out at him, her wand still on the bed, but Poppy grabbed her arms stopping her from attack them.

"Grab her legs." Sirius grunted at James.

James ran over grabbing her legs off the chair, but she struggled making it arm to grip onto her. She screamed loudly but Poppy quickly muttered a silencing charm so as not to wake the owners.

"Get. Off. Me!" Lily yelled her eyes filling with fear at the masked intruders.

"Two, three, four, GO!" James yelled and they all turned on the stop, still gripping onto Lily.

Lily was pulled into a sickening spin that brought tears to her eyes, she never liked apparition at the best of the times and it seemed to be worse horizontal. Her three captors fell in a collapsed heap in what looked like an extremely large kitchen.

She jumped up struggling out of the arms of one of the men dressed in black. Lily ran towards one of the many doors but when she looked back she noticed the females mask had slipped down.

The girl had wide lips and high cheekbones, a strand of chestnut coloured hair fell into her face. "POPPY?!" Lily screamed staring at her friend in shock.

Poppy pulled off her mask, she grinned trying to look innocent. "Hello Lily."

Lily stared at the other two, her heart slowing down as she realised that it had been her friends. James and Sirius both pulled off their masks wearing equally guilty expressions.

"What's up Evans?" Sirius said calmly, flicking the hair out of his eyes.

"You kidnapped me!" Both James and Poppy winced at the tone of her shrill cries. Sirius kept his face passive as he got to his feet. "Some might say kidnap, others might say rescued. Its really just a matter of opinion Evans."

Lily gaped at him as if she couldn't quite believe what he was saying. Thankfully her response was interrupted by a red haired lady running into the room wearing a stormy expression.

"James Harold Potter! I do not expect to come home in the middle of the night from work to find you all out! With no explanation! I am very disappointed! That goes for you too Sirius and Poppy! You are both like my children therefore you will be punished as if you were!" Her hazel eyes flashed around the kitchen noticing there was an extra teenager from what she had first assumed.

Elizabeth Potter looked between her son and Lily, a small smile growing on her face. "You must be Lily Evans." She said in a softer tone as she walked over to Lily.

Surprised that the woman knew her name Lily held out her hand forcing a smile. "Yes I am, you must be Mrs Potter?" The older woman nodded taking her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Please call me Elizabeth."

But then her expression grew cold as she turned back to her son. "Although, I think it is highly unacceptable to bring Miss Evans here in the middle of the night. Not that any of this is your fault dear." She added smiling at Lily.

Lily huffed crossing her arms over her chest. "I am so sorry Mrs Potter, I would never have come here if I had a choice. I am sorry for the inconvenience, I will not intrude for a moment longer." She glared at the three others, then smiled quickly at Elizabeth.

"Of course not Lily, I insist that you stay with us as long as you want. I love the company in the house. What do you mean if you have a choice?" She added noticing Lily's wording.

Poppy and Sirius cringed as James started to stammer, "Well - Um, you see – Lily…She was… In an attic. We were saving her."

Lily rolled her eyes, "They kidnapped me." She said bluntly.

"They what?!"

Sirius cracked a grin and casually swung an arm around his best friends mother. "That sounds a lot worse than it was Mrs P."

Elizabeth glared at Sirius, she was almost a foot shorter than him but he winced and took his arm off her. "Will someone please explain why an earth you thought it would be alright to kidnap your classmate?!"

Lily turned around to face her friends with a matching expression on fierceness. "I would like to know the same thing."

If the situation had been different James would have been delight to have the two important redheads in the same room. However he wasn't quite sure whose glare was worse at the moment.

"Well James followed Lily and saw that she was living in this death-trap of an attic and he thought that she need saving. We were just helping." Poppy explained unhelpfully. Sirius put an arm over his face as he stifled a chuckle.

"YOU FOLLOWED ME?!" Everyone in the room cringed, and Elizabeth put an arm around Lily guiding her towards the living room. "Now Lily, I think you and I need to have a little talk before I yell at my sons. I am so terribly sorry that they have dragged you all the way out here. I think it is some misguided concern-" Her voice faded away as they left the kitchen.

James looked at Sirius and Poppy who were choking with laughter. "You are so dead Prongs."

He let out a groan putting his hands in his head, "That really doesn't help Padfoot." Poppy's giggles died down leaving her with a slightly anxious expression. "You don't think she will stay mad for long, right?"

There was something childlike in her fear, it struck a cord with Sirius. He suddenly felt a pang of guilt for what they had done, it could end up affecting her friendship with Lily. He smiled anyway shaking his head, "She couldn't stay mad at you Pops, but with Prongs and I, well it's a different story."

"I'm sure she will make up with James." Poppy glanced at James who nodded sadly, "But it really doesn't make a difference with you." She smirked at Sirius who slid an arm around her waist.

"That doesn't matter. I'm not looking to impress her." He stared at Poppy with so much intensity that James had to look away. He knew that neither Poppy or Sirius would admit it, but from the past month it was clear that something had always been there. They were more than just flirty friends, both had too much pride in their reputations for being popular with the opposite sex.

James knew why Poppy didn't date, it was a difficult subject, she had never stayed with a guy for more then a few weeks at a time. This had resulted in her leaving a trail of broken hearts.

A second passed and the moment had gone, Poppy pulled away forcing a smile. "I'm going to bed, see you guys in the morning." They both nodded and Sirius began to open cupboards looking for food.

"What was that about?" James asked, smirking slightly.

Sirius frowned raising his eyebrows, "What?"

"Come on, that was such a move. Your not trying to pull her, are you? I would hate to kick your ass."

"Your imagining things James." Sirius grinned shaking his head, "Not all of us stalk girls for fun. Poppy's a cool girl, and a friend. I'm not planning to sleep with her, I've got a long line waiting for me. Besides, even if I did. You couldn't kick my ass if you tried."

There was a pause as James reached over and thumped Sirius heavily on the back. "Ouch!"

…

The next morning James was amazed to see Lily sitting at the breakfast island, eating with his mother; having convinced himself that she had gone home immediately. She didn't look at him as he entered.

"Good morning Mum, morning Evans." He tried to sound relaxed but his mother must have noticed the strain in his voice as she winked at him. "Hello James."

Lily still ignored him as she finished her plate and smiled brightly at Elizabeth. "This was wonderful, thank you so much Mrs Potter."

"Thank you dear, I would love to take the compliment but we have a couple of house elves downstairs. I am sure they would love to hear it though. But please Lily, call me Elizabeth, Mrs Potter sounds like my mother-in-law." James gaped as Lily and his mother began to talk about something else, he was shocked that she was ignoring him in his own home.

"Now, I have to leave you kids, but your father and I will be home tonight. Have a lovely day, remember what I said last night Lily dear. And James, try not to stalk or kidnap any other girls." She kissed his cheek waving to Lily, it was only when Sirius started to laugh he noticed his friend in the doorway.

"Sirius, that includes you." She warned pointing a finger at him. But he merely grinned and pulled her into a hug, "Of course not Mrs. P, tell Mr. P get home quickly so we can have a match."

When she left the room Sirius joined Lily at the breakfast table, staring at her curiously. "Alright Evans?" Lily looked up at him for a moment before nodding with a polite smile. "Yes thanks Black, did you sleep well?"

Her words made Sirius crack a wide grin, it seemed to have the opposite affect on James who gaped at Evans. "Good, it was good." He eventually replied.

"Morning Lily." Poppy said brightly as she walked through the door, she sounded confident but her eyes shifted nervously.

Lily hesitated before saying brightly, "Good morning Poppy. How have you been?"

The two girls began to talk quickly, updating each other on what had happened since they last saw each other. Though that wasn't what surprised James, the strange thing was Sirius joining in with their conversation and Lily showed no signs of cursing him.

"Damn it." James swore under his breath, as he turned to leave the room, having no interest in a conversation he was clearly not a part of. He spent longer getting dressed than he would have usually, taking the time to try and think of an explanation for Lily.

He was heading back into the kitchen to seek out his friends when he discovered Lily in his second living room, holding a pot of floo powder. She seemed not to notice him until he said, "where are you going?"

Lily jumped around her expression slightly guilty, "Diagon Ally." She replied shortly, her tone hostile as she raised her eyebrows as if daring him to question her.

"Come on Evans don't be like this." James groaned running a hand through his already messy hair.

Her nose flared as she spun round to face him. "Be like what?! You followed and kidnapped me Potter!"

James swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, it was a hard situation to explain. "I was worried about you, its not right, you being on your own." He couldn't help but grimace at his choice of words, he sounded like such a sap.

Lily seemed to soften to them, her face draining of anger leaving only emptiness behind, "I know."

"You do?!"

A sad smile swept across her face as she nodded for confirmation. "Your mum may have helped with that. Potter, you need to know that you cannot go around kidnapping people because it's in their best interests. You have to listen to what they actually want, it's not just about you."

"I'm sorry." Two little words, he barely said them at all. Perhaps that was why Lily stopped, when James Potter apologised it was only when he truly regretted something, she had only heard him say it once before.

Lily nodded again and chuckled the handful of floopowder into the flames, lighting them an emerald green. "Your still going?" James asked, convinced he had persuaded Lily to stay.

"I need to sort some thing's out Potter."

James sighed. "Just let me help you."

She paused slightly. "Okay, lets go."

...

Sirius groaned from behind the couch were they were hiding, Poppy on the other hand grinned widely pumping her fist in the air. "I can't believe he apologised." Sirius grunted holding out the chocolates they had bet on.

"I can, its cause James loves Lily." She sang popping one into her mouth, moaning for affect. Sirius eyed her with a small smirk handing her another to see if she would make the same noise.

Sadly for Sirius she ate it quietly. "He doesn't. Our Prongs is merely infatuated with her."

Poppy moved her head to one side watching him, "Still, I'm surprised that Lily let him help her pack up."

"That's cause not even Lily can resist the Marauder charm." He chuckled stealing a chocolate from her hand, She pulled away rolling her eyes, "Your charm is nothing compared to mine Sirius Black."

For once he was at a loss of what to say, so he laughed and changed the subject. There was something about Poppy, something that always made him loss his train of thought. "Do you know how to be an astronaut?"

Poppy swatted his arm and leaded back against the sofa, "Sirius! Its astronomer, not astronaut." He knew this, of course he did. "And yes, I've been talking to professor who specialises in it. He thinks he will be able to get me an interning position."

"That's great Pops." He replied honestly making her smile sweetly, her lips spotted with chocolate. Sirius wondered if she would taste of chocolate.

She nodded slipping him another sweet. "What about you? Any plans for when the Marauders break up?" Sirius laughed shaking his head. "Silly girl, Marauders are for life. Not backing out. As for leaving Hogwarts yes, I'm thinking about completely cutting ties with the Blacks and become an Auror with Prongs. Mr P recons that if we keep our grades up, we can make it."

Poppy watched him carefully, she knew that his families attitude towards him affected him more than he was ever going to admit. "Nice, I think you will be good at that. Fighting Slytherins for a living, maybe I should consider it."

"We really would be best friends forever then." Sirius grinned stealing yet another chocolate. A surge of sickness flared through him at the thought of his friend in so much danger, putting him of the sugary sweet. So he gave it back to her with a flirty wink. "Forever and ever." She added tilting her head so it rested on his shoulder.

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment before Poppy said in a voice that sounded far to relaxed. "They introduced me to my future husband." Sirius closed his eyes internally wincing, knowing how upset she must be, but he put on a brave face wanting to cheer her up.

"Is he hotter than me?" She giggled avoiding his answer by saying in a strained voice, "Its Arun Diggory."

Sirius bit his lip wrapping his arm around her waist. "Is he the brother of that Ravenclaw idiot from a few years ago, Amos?"

She nodded her head silently. "Merlin that's crazy, he is what five years older?"

"Six."

"Shit. That's crazy." Poppy blinked rapidly trying to hide her tears and Sirius had the audacity to look away. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't a pureblood. The others don't know how lucky they have it."

He silently agreed with her. Although Poppy's family were the complete opposite of his own, they still had some old fashioned beliefs. They were friendly enough to their daughter's muggle-born friends but the idea of their children marrying into a none pure-blood family was disastrous. This was why they carried on the tradition of arranged marriages. Mr and Mrs May wanted to carry on the Ravenclaw Heritage without diluting it further. They had always treated Sirius like an extra son but they never gave the same warmth that the Potter family had.

"Did they say that you would be dishonoured if you went against them?" He checked.

"In not so many words."

"Come on Pops, lets go swimming. And put on that red bikini. Show off that nice ass." He stood up changing the subject to take it off both their minds, knowing that if he thought about it for too long, he would end up getting into an argument with her family.

He dodged the hand that was aimed for his head, but she entwined it was his, a wordless gratitude. As far as Sirius knew, he and James were the only ones that knew about her arranged marriage. They would ever understand, even James didn't to an extent, his family were known as the 'modern pure-bloods' who didn't enforce traditions onto the younger generations. But Sirius understood. Sirius understood because he had an arranged marriage too.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Where are we going?" Lily asked as Poppy led her by the hand around the large estate of the Potter gardens. She was sure she could see the tops of Quiddich hoops to the east of the manor but that would be insane. After all, how large could a house be?

Lily had always known James Potter had come from money, but since she had arrived at his home she had realised how much. It had been a few days since she had joined her classmates for the end of the summer, and Lily had yet to see the majority of the mansion.

"Somewhere to talk without Sirius or James." Poppy said heading towards a small group of benches near the small lake.

"I didn't realise you knew his house so well." Lily murmured looking around, it was a perfect view of the entire estate, the house looking like it belonged in a fairytale.

Poppy stopped at a bench and sat down, dragging Lily along with her. "Well I have known James since I was nine. It was expected that Pure Blood families visit other families. Then our parents actually became friends and we visited all the time."

"How long have you known Sirius?" Lily asked curiously, she had known that Poppy knew the Marauders before Hogwarts but she hadn't realised how long they had knew each other.

"Since I was seven. Regulus pushed down my sister and Sirius punched him. Always been a Gryffindor. We were friends ever since, my family hated theirs but they always accepted Sirius." Poppy shrugged then eyed Lily suspiciously. "Stop trying to go off topic!"

Lily smiled faintly, she and Poppy could always pick up on each others moods. They were the kind of friends who were happy to call the other out on their bullshit. "Okay then Poppy. What do you want to talk about?"

It took Poppy time to gather her thoughts. She needed to word it in the right way without Lily being offended. "What happened? You know whatever it was. You could have come to me."

Her friend hesitated, she hadn't told anyone what had happened between Petunia and herself. "She kicked me out." Lily murmured in a quiet voice, her eyes fixed on her shoes.

Warm arms wrapped around her as Poppy pulled Lily in for a hug. "That bitch." She swore darkly making Lily smile. 'Why didn't you let me know, any of us?"

"I couldn't. You were all busy," Lily paused sighing knowing that wasn't the truth. "I couldn't tell you. You would demand that I come here. I didn't want to prove Sirius and James right. My own sister can't even stand to be in the same house as me."

"That's not true Lily. You have to know that."

No matter what Poppy said to her that morning, Lily simply didn't believe her friend. And there were only so many times she could tell her not to blame herself. After the pairs morning talk, Lily retreated to her room whist Poppy wrote letters to their other friends explaining the situation, and asking for help.

Lily was sat on the plain white bed staring out of the window when a knock interrupted her thoughts. "Hello?" She said thinking it was Poppy again. But James' head appeared round the door wearing a wide grin. "Pack your bags Evans, you're moving."

"You're kicking me out already?" Lily joked, her smile not reaching her eyes.

James shook his head snorting, "Just follow me Evans." He reached over and picked up the trunk that was perched neatly at the foot of her bed.

She followed him through the hall and up another set of stairs so that they were on the same floor as Poppy's and James room. Although she had not been on this floor before, she was getting a rough idea of the east wing were most of the bedrooms and guest rooms were situated.

"I don't know if you know, but Sirius and Poppy have their own rooms here since they are here a lot. And since we want you to feel at home here, we got you one too." Just as she was about to protest he opened a door to the right revealing a spacious room.

The walls were cream with the slightest hint of pale pink, the opposite side of the room was taken up by a large window that jutted out wards forming a window seat. Then to the left there were several wide bookcases holding a variety of books with a large desk in front of it. Several soft sofas were also close by a fireplace that reminded Lily of the common room.

Across from the comfortable miniature library was a large four-poster bed that was larger than her one at Hogwarts. The covers were a pretty blossom spread of white and pink reminding Lily of the blossom tree in her parents back garden.

"Its so pretty." Lily gasped her eyes wide, no one had ever gone to this much trouble for her before.

James smiled happily but ran a hand along the back of his neck. "Yeah its pretty cool. Sirius and Poppy helped fix it up." His confidence started to waver as she carried on staring at him.

"We can change its if something's no right." He offered. But she shook her head with a smile that finally reached her eyes.

"Its perfect." Lily said simply then added, "Is Poppy's similar?"

James snorted shaking his head. "I'm surprised you haven't seen it yet, I'm sure Poppy would gladly show you. It has more wardrobes and vanity mirrors but the best part is the ceiling. It shows the stars above night or day, kind of like the great hall."

The red haired girl smiled softly sitting on the edge on the edge of one of the chairs. "I'm amazed how close the three of you are. I had no idea."

He shrugged with an easy grin. "Its mostly in summer we see each other. Sirius stays for every holiday since fifth year but Poppy only comes for some of summer. This is the first year she is staying for the whole time. It's been a blast, and I am glad you are here too."

They stared awkwardly at each other for a minute before James ran a hand through his hair making messier than it already was. "I will see you later, leave you to get settled. If you need anything, I'm just down the hall." He paused smiling softly, "Bye Evans."

Lily spent the next few hours unpacking some of the essentials she would need for the next weeks before they all headed back to Hogwarts. Surprisingly no one bothered her until the friendly house elf informed her that tea was ready.

"Sorry, I didn't know I was late." Lily said apologetically seeing that everyone was already sat down at the long dinner table in the main dining room.

Mrs Potter smiled brightly shaking her head. "Don't be silly dear, your not late. Its just these boys always think with their stomachs so they are always early."

She took the empty seat with the only place setting that happened to be between Poppy and Sirius. Now that Lily sat down she noticed how dressed up the two were, which was odd since they had not been like this for the last few nights.

The chatter began again giving Lily a chance to question Poppy. "What's up with those leather jeans?"

However Sirius butted into the conversation before Poppy had a chance to answer. "Its for the club later Evans. Pops might have a spare she can lend you."

Lily crossed her arms over her chest huffing indignantly, "Well have a nice time. I have work to do."

James leaned over the table raising his eyebrows, "Evans, we don't have that much work to do! Plus I bet you've already done it all."

They glared at each other until Mr Potter broke it with a chuckling cough. "James, if Lily doesn't want to go you cannot force her to by kidnapping her." He joked making the rest of the table laugh and James went red resting his head in his hands.

Mrs Potter slapped his arm lightly shaking her head, "Harold don't tease the poor boy. Now, this is your last time out since you really should be grounded for sneaking out without my permission."

Sirius grinned confidently at her, "Of course Mrs P, we wouldn't dream of doing it again." He winked at Lily.

"There's not need for that. Lily will come willingly, wont you." Poppy added with a pointed look at her friend.

In the end Lily said that she would go, but only because she want to prove James and Sirius wrong; for the entire meal they were making sarcastic remarks. She settled on wearing a simple black dress that Poppy lent to her, a tad shorter than she would normally wear.

Sirius and James were waiting for both girls in the entrance hall at the bottom of the staircase. They expressions shifted slightly as they caught sight of the girls, Sirius grinned broadly winking cheekily whist James stared at Lily his jaw slacking open.

There was something about the contrast between the blackness of her dress and the beautiful autumn colours in her hair. It captivated James. Not to mention her legs looked longer in the velvet black wedges that she was wearing.

"Alright Potter?" Lily asked with a small smirk as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Sirius swung his arms around the two girls shoulders leading them towards the doors. "You both look stunning. Evans, for a bookworm you scrub up well. Ignore Prongs he clearly can't handle seeing you in a different light. Come on, I can't wait to corrupt you."

James shook his head unable to keep the grin from his face and followed after his friends sheepishly. It was a fairly small bar in the heart of the city that was usually quite popular. They apperated into the city since it was over ten miles away which was too far for the girls to walk in heels.

"I should warn you about something." James whispered in Lily's ear as they opened the door the club.

Lily raised her eyebrows and James continued, "It's Karaoke night and Sirius will probably force us all to sing." She shrugged pulling a face, "He can't force me."

It was clear from the welcoming cheers and cries that Poppy, Sirius and James were well known at this bar. Lily couldn't help wonder how many times they had snuck down here over the past summers.

"Let me give me favourite singer a drink." The young barman winked at Poppy as they sat on the stools opposite him.

Sirius scoffed loudly rolling his eyes, "Come on Tony, we all know that I'm your favourite singer."

Tony shook his head raising his eyebrows but poured both James and Sirius a free drink too. It was only then when he noticed Lily sitting on the end on the other side of Poppy with an amused smile. He tilted his head to one side questioning, "Well hello there, I didn't know it was possible for Poppy to have a friend as beautiful as her."

James choked on his shot as Sirius howled with laughter at his friends shocked expression, but it was Poppy who laughed when she noticed the blush on her best friends cheeks. "If you think I'm as beautiful, don't you think I deserve a drink too?" She teased eyeing him slowly.

He cocked a wide grin and opened his arm, "You can have anything you want hun."

At this point James' began to scowl but Lily merely smiled sweetly and shook her head. "Somehow I doubt you have what I'm looking for."

Poppy and Sirius jeered wearing the same bemused expression, both slightly surprised that Lily was flirting with Tony. The barman's grin seemed to widen if possible as he rested his hands on the table, "And what is it your looking for?"

Lily leaned forwards her lips parted slightly, for a heart stopping second James thought she was going to kiss him. But then she pulled away smiling sweetly, "Something a little more magical." She winked making the three Gryffindors laugh loudly.

The barman shrugged looking slightly disappointed, "Here's a champagne on the house, sorry we don't have anything more magical than that."

"Thank you." She smiled brightly pulling Poppy away from the bar and towards a leather booth, the two boys followed behind still laughing.

"Merlin Evans! That was hilarious! I didn't know you had it in you." Sirius grinned with a new found respect for the girl he first assumed as boring.

Lily shrugged sipping her drink calmly, "I was just being honest, I wouldn't want to lead him on." James looked away for she seemed to be giving him a disapproving glare. "Whose going to sing first then?"

It was the girl with the dark brown hair that was first to answer, she jumped up eagerly before either James or Sirius could answer. Poppy stood talking to the few guys behind in the band for a moment before the music started to play.

Lily's mouth fell open slightly, she knew that Poppy liked to sing, she did it often enough in the shower. Though Lily never knew how good she was until today. Neither of the boys looked surprised they were just watching Poppy, clapping along like the rest of the audience. A small pang of shame filled Lily as she watched her friend, in the few days that she was at the Potters it was clear that Sirius and James knew more about Poppy than she did.

It wasn't just her ability to sing, Poppy captivated the audience in much the same way that her appearance did. People were joining in whilst others were gazing at her in a way which Lily had only seen men do. But it wasn't just men now, other girls were watching and dancing to the music, raising their glasses on the chorus.

When Poppy finished the song most people were on their feet cheering her on. She didn't shy away, she just grinned broadly and waved at everyone practically bouncing.

"Come on Sirius, let's do a duet!" She squealed into the microphone and without hesitation Sirius leapt off his seat and jumped onto the stage next to Poppy.

They both whispered quietly, deciding on music as the crowd began to settle down again. James frowned slightly to himself as he watched his two friends laugh animatedly, he lent over to Lily wearing the same expression. "You don't think anything is going on with them, do you?"

Lily struggled not to laugh at how serious James looked. "No Potter I think Poppy knows how much of a man-whore Sirius is and wouldn't go there. Come on, they are just friends."

Looking slight reassured James sat back in his seat as the music began again.

Sirius sang loudly, his voice reminding Lily of someone from a muggle boy band. They both began the chorus stepping closer together on the stage. Poppy pulled away stepping onto a small table that was close by, her cheeks darkening slightly but no one complained. The audience clapping along with some people dancing in the middle of the floor.

Sirius watched her with a smirk and jumped onto a table that was directly opposite hers. Groups of men gathered around Poppy's table as she danced provocatively her eyes shining brightly.

Girls filtered out doing the same thing to Sirius who held out his hand as if he was a famous singer. They both ended up back on the stage pressed against each other both breathing heavily and avoiding each others eyes. Everyone cheered again and Sirius sung an arm around Poppy as they bowed sarcastically.

Poppy stepped gracefully off the stage ignoring the men's calls and joined James and Lily back at the table. "You were amazing. You should consider doing it after Hogwarts." Lily hugged her friend proudly, Poppy merely smiled just pleased that Lily was smiling again. James winked at her and used this as a moment to buy everyone a new set of drinks.

"Alright Ladies, this is for you. Please hold your panty throwing to the end of the song." Sirius joked winking cheekily at the groups of girls on the dance floor.

Lily raised an eyebrow at Poppy but for the first time didn't comment. She just watched Sirius as he began to dance with the music.

More girls were up dancing along now, and as Lily looked around she noticed that herself and Poppy were the only girls under thirty that were still sitting down. The others were all dancing together next to the stage trying to get Sirius to notice them. Lily snorted to herself as Sirius began to dance in a way which she could only describe as stripping.

He unbuttoned his shirt one by one as he let a girl jump up next to him and start to grind against him. James made whooping noises as Poppy began to laugh shaking her head with a small smile.

Lily clapped along with everyone else feeling the buzz from her alcohol start to take effect. "Potter, can you get me another please?" She called out over the table her cheeks flushed slightly. James nodded winking slightly before ordering another set of shots for the table.

After getting groped half to death Sirius managed to get back to the table wearing a casual smirk. "I've got the drinks." James yelled over the noise of the next singer who seemed to think she was better than she actually was.

"Nice one Prongs." Sirius nodded taking his glass and drowning it in one go. Lily and Poppy tapped glasses before drinking theirs, Lily wincing painfully as it stung the back of her throat.

"Anyone up for round two?" Sirius asked watching the girls with a knowing grin.

It didn't take long for Lily to get drunk, she hadn't had that much experience with alcohol and quickly learnt she couldn't keep up with Sirius and Poppy as they carried out without her. James sat back and watched with an amused smile, deciding not to drink so that one of them could apparate them home.

Although Lily would never admit it, she was secretly awed by his sensibility that she had never seen before. "Come on Jamsie! Its your turn!" Poppy cheered as another person left the stage.

James shrugged lightly watching Lily as she giggled with Sirius. "Only if Evans goes on first."

Lily looked up hearing her name her eyes wide, "Evans goes where?"

Poppy giggled clutching her friends hand. "To the stage, its your turn to sing."

Even in her drunken state Lily shook her head quickly. James smirked his lip curling upwards, "I didn't expect her to. At least we now know something Lily is scared of."

She scowled darkly at James and stood up suddenly knocking over the empty glasses. "Up yours Potter." She spat glaring at him. Sirius looked at his friend expecting him to yell something back but James only smiled looking smug.

Drinking her last shot in one go, Lily stormed toward the stage in an angry daze. Poppy sent James a look and rolled her eyes, "James, that's not cool."

He shrugged watching Lily closely as she took the microphone, her eyes widening as she looked at the large crowd. Both Poppy and Sirius cheered loudly, their arms over each others shoulders as an slow tune began.

She wasn't a bad singer, in fact compared to most of the people who had sang that evening she was very good. Although she was not to the level of Sirius and Poppy, she was able to hold a note. But it was the emotion she sang with that drew people in. Lily had such sad eyes it captured everyone. Even Poppy and Sirius stopped humming, their eyes both saddening at the sight of her.

It was clear to the three Gryffindors what she was singing about, there was an ache of grieve in her voice as she blinked back tears forcing a smile.

"I'm way too good at goodbyes."

Everyone clapped and cheered loudly, and Lily left the stage with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Poppy slapped James' arm glaring at him. "Happy now? She didn't want to sing and you made her."

Poppy looked up and smiled brightly as Lily reached them, "You were great Lils!"

"Guess its my turn." James said into no one in particular as he stood to walk onto the stage.

The beat to his song was slightly quicker than Lily's had, but there was something similar in the country tone. The girls in the audience watched him curiously, silently wondering if he would be as good as his friend.

Although Lily would never admit it, James was really good, he had a smooth velvet voice that made her stomach tighten at the sound. It seemed he had the same affect on everyone else as people stopped conversations to listen to him.

His eyes were fixed on Lily, he didn't dance around like Sirius and Poppy had. James stood in one place with his eyes fixed on Lily almost as if he was singing to her. She looked anywhere else but the boy on the stage, sometimes she couldn't help but stare back at him.

"With me you'll never be alone. With me you'll always have a home."

….

"You can't tell me what to do Sirius! You don't own me!" Poppy yelled pulling her arm out of his grasp.

Sirius staggered drunkenly his eyes narrowing. "Fine, do whatever you want! Who cares if he kills you!"

"You are doing the exact same thing with that whore!" Poppy screamed waving her hands about madly.

Something caught in Sirius' throat as he struggled to reply. "Well your doing the same thing! Are you a whore?"

James cringed awkwardly not knowing what to say, both his friends were being as bad as each other. "Guys, let it go. Just come home." He said slightly desperately.

They both ignored him completely and carried on yelling, late passers by watched them disapprovingly. "Fuck you Sirius Black! I am going back with that guy and you cant stop me!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

The two both pushed each other as they stumbled back into the bar to find their dates for the evening. James sighed to himself running a hand through his hair. "Do you always do that?"

He looked up and saw Lily watching him curiously. She was leaning against the building wall, clutching her stomach as if she was about to be sick.

"Yeah it's a habit." He muttered distractedly trying to decide what to do.

"It's going to make me puke." She whispered retching slightly.

James grimaced but walked over to her and scraped her hair away from her face. She retched again moaning softly as she spewed chunks into the gutter. Trying not to comment James carried on pulling her hair back and drawing comforting circles on her back.

"I didn't want to do that." Lily murmered leaning into James her balance tilting to the side.

Trying not to gag, James muttered a few spells under his breath to clean her mouth and hands. Lily stood up suddenly feeling the difference in her mouth, "Did you just clean me Potter?" For the first time her voice wasn't sharp, she just seemed surprised.

"It was a selfish move, I know. Its just I didn't want to smell your sicky breath." He chuckled dryly leading her down the road as she stumbled in her heals.

Lily sighed sweetly wrapping her hands around his arm. "You're funny Potter."

"Well you've never told me that before." He admitted his mood lightening almost instantly.

"I wouldn't want to make your head any bigger." Lily replied with a playful smile. James grinned back holding his laughter, he liked this side of Lily. It was something he had only ever seen at a distance, was this what she was like with her friends?

Lily stopped for a moment, a small frown appearing on her grave face. "Can I tell you a secret Potter?" She whispered clinging onto his jacket.

James took off his jacket wrapped it around her bare shoulders, frowning slightly to himself. She was shivering. "You can tell me anything, Lily."

"I'm not really smart." Her voice was so small he could barely hear her. Lily's eyes were so heartbreaking that James felt a lump chock his throat. But he forced a smile shaking his head.

"You're the smartest person I know. You are top in our year." It was something that she never let him forget on a daily basis.

Lily shook her head her frown deepening. "Its not real. I have to work so, so hard. For you, it's natural. That's why I'm not smart. Its fake."

It took James a moment before he was able to answer her, Lily's statement completely baffled him. "Well if we are sharing secrets I better be honest. I do study. I study with Remus, he helps me when I don't get something. And Sirius, he would never be caught studying. Only I know he stays up in the middle of the night to revise then."

Her mouth dropped open and she gazed at him before continuing her stumble muttering three words under her breath. "I was wrong. I was wrong. I was wrong."

….

A blinding headache shot through Lily as she opened her eyes, groaning loudly she buried her head back in her pillows. As she did this a booming chuckle filled the room, followed by someone yelling. "Oh Evans you have it bad."

"Please, whoever you are, don't yell at me." She rasped trying to block the sunlight out of her pillow by pulling the duvet over her head too.

Another chuckle and the voice yelled again, "I'm whispering Evans. Here, just drink this."

Someone's hand wriggled under her covers holding a small flask of potion that she took cautiously. "Its not poison. Its for your hangover." He added still laughing.

It was a good job that she was hidden as Lily felt the heat flood to her cheeks making them match her hair. She felt silly for even considering it now, so she took the potion from his hand and drank it in one gulp. Surprisingly it tasted of the sweetest vanilla, which was strange for a potion.

As quickly as it came her head stopped throbbing almost immediately, leaving her with only a little dizziness. "That stuff is good." Lily murmured settling back down handing James the empty flask.

"A Marauder concoction." Although she would never admit it, they were very talented.

"What are you doing here Potter?" She asked, only just realising how strange it was for him to be in her room as soon as she woke up.

He paused slightly as if he was embarrassed to answer. "You asked me to." It was such a simple answer. But yet so complex, for why would Lily ask James of all people to stay with her.

She poked her head out of her bed to glance at him, wincing slightly from the light. James Potter sat on an armchair that had been pulled half way across the room, he was huddled amongst blankets and pillows. It was clear he had spent the night. Dark rings hung around his eyes but he still wore the same grin.

"Why did I ask you to?" James pulled his eyes away from hers shrugging causally. "Who knows. I wanted to make sure you were alright. You were pretty ill last night Evans, I didn't know you had it in you." He winked getting off the seat and headed towards the door.

"Thank you." It was a quiet whisper, so faint that James thought he imagined it at first. Then he smiled and nodded before leaving her room.

After making herself half way presentable Lily headed down to the living room for lunch, curious to see if her friend was back from last night. But instead of Poppy sitting on the sofa, she saw Sirius spread out doodling something on the parchment. He looked up at the sound of her footsteps and smirked fondly.

"If it isn't little Miss Throw-up-on-her-worst-enemy." Sirius teased scrunching up his paper and throwing it into the fire.

Lily glared at him before groaning loudly. "He told you?" She checked.

Sirius nodded cocking one eyebrow. "It was something worth telling. Just wish I could have seen it. We all saw a whole new side to bookworm Evans last night." He winked turning onto his back.

Hovering awkwardly at the fireplace Lily shifted her weight from foot to foot. "Have you seen Poppy this morning?"

His expression darkened. "Yes."

Lily sighed rolling her eyes, he was really testing her patients. "Where is she then?"

"Last I saw her was in the grounds by the pitch, bloody bad mood though." He added under his breath still scowling.

"Okay… well thanks." She replied, Sirius nodded and returned to his doodling still scowling slightly.

It was the first time Lily had been on the quiddich pitch, it was the other side of the grounds to the lake. Slightly smaller than the one at Hogwarts, it was still enormous, surprisingly in the Potters garden it didn't look out of place.

Sitting way above the ground in the middle hoop, Poppy waved down at Lily. "COME DOWN I NEED TO TALK!" Lily yelled, Poppy shook her head, her chestnut hair flying out behind her.

"Come up!"

Unwillingly Lily took a broom from the shed and swung her legs over the strong wood. It wasn't that she couldn't fly, or didn't like it. It was more of a social standing, she hated the attention it got from the school.

As she got closer to Poppy, Lily noticed how miserable her friend looked, it wasn't just Sirius in a bad mood today. "I've never seen you fight with Sirius before." Poppy had always been the first to defend the Marauder when Lily had been in a bad mood.

"I've never seen you drunk before." She replied with a ghost of a smile.

Lily hovered close to the hoop, whilst Poppy sat perfectly balanced on the metal. "Guess there is a first time for everything."

Poppy shrugged looking out into the cloudless sky. "Is he still mad at me?"

"I've never seen him this worked up before." Lily replied honestly, the only time she had seen Sirius yell was at Slytherin's. Even when they would fight he never became properly annoyed.

The other girl let out a strained sigh. "I'm so sick of it! He can't tell me what to do when he is doing the same thing!"

It was Lily's time to shrug, "Maybe he was worried or something. I am probably the worst person to guess what Sirius Black was thinking."

Poppy let out a dry laugh, "Yeah, you are right."

Lily hesitated watching her friend closely, something James had said last night was bothering her. "Can I ask you something? Don't be annoyed, just be honest."

"If this is about homework, then no I haven't done it."

She laughed the broom shook slightly. "No, I was just wondering. Is there more to you and Sirius? Are you just friends?"

Poppy held out a hand to Lily, gesturing to pull her onto the hoop as well. Trying not to look down, she stood up and gently climbed next to Poppy, holding her broom in her hand. Poppy stared at Lily her expression nervous.

"He's my Sirius Always been there. I know what you think of him but he isn't always like that. He means so much to me." For once there was no sarcasm or confidence in her voice, Lily had never heard her friend sound so vulnerable.

"Oh Poppy." Lily whispered hugging her friend as Poppy rested her head on Lily's shoulder. "I just don't know what to do anymore."

It was a situation that Lily had never expected, one of her friends was already dating a Marauder, she never thought Poppy would join them. "Just talk to him Pops, I've seen the way he talks to you. He wouldn't laugh."

"I know that, it's not that." Lily frowned, "What is it then?"

Poppy rarely cried, and when she did; it was over something big. So when tears rolled down her face Lily started to become concerned. "My family has arranged marriages, as soon as I leave Hogwarts I have to get married, they told me my match. Even if I got with Sirius, it would only be for a year. And it would be harder then."

That was the last explanation Lily expected to hear, her mouth feel open as she struggled for words. Her expression must have been funny as Poppy laughed wiping away her tears.

"That's insane! They can't make you do that!" Lily protested.

"I have no choice. I don't want to dishonour my family, it's hard for you to get. But its tradition. Anyway, can we talk about something else?" Poppy asked her eyes begging Lily to change the subject.

Lily looked away unable to force a smile. "Do you think you will be captain of the quidditch team this year?"

Her friend clutched her broom slightly tighter, "It would be nice, but somehow I think James has that. He done so well filling in for the captain last year when she was in hospital."

Poppy stood up, winked at Lily then jump off the ring. She flew through the air her arms spread out, if it had been anyone else Lily would have screamed. But this was Poppy, and it was her signature move. Just inches from the floor she swung the broom between her legs and soared back towards the sky.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_Lovely Lily!_

_Poppy filled me in on everything that happened. I am so unbelievably sorry. I should have been there fore you. Remus and I will be visiting then, and we cannot wait to see you!_

_I've also heard from a little birdy that you've met a hunk that calls you red; I need details Lily! I don't think I've ever heard anything so adorable.. _

_We can gossip soon, Remy sends his love and best wishes. Tell everyone we say hello, hope you are giving those Marauders hell!_

_Lots of love_

_Amber x_

Lily stared at the letter from her friend, she was at a loss of what to do. Should she tell Amber about Poppy's proposal? By a letter? Lily shook her head, she couldn't do it. Instead she wrote back with a false cheer.

_Dear Amber,_

_Thank you for your letter! You really made me smile, it reminded me how much I miss you!_

_Don't worry about me, everything is better now. But the good thing about living there was meeting Aidan. Oh my, we need a girly chat so I can tell you about him. I still see him once a week, I cut my hours now that I don't have to pay rent. _

_Surprisingly Potter and Black have been nice, we went out earlier in the week which was fun. Not sure how long it will last. Can't wait to see you both!_

_Love, Lily x_

She hated lying to Amber, but sometimes it was necessary. Out of the Gryffindor girls, Amber worried too much. And it wasn't completely a lie, she just made Aidan sound more exciting than it actually was. In truth she did like him a bit but it would only be a few weeks till they went back to school and she would never see him again.

The most annoying thing about her weekly work shifts was the crowd that insisted on following her. Sirius, James and Poppy would come up with the craziest excuses so that they would come to Diagon Ally with her and end up waiting for her at the end of the day.

"Oi! Evans? You ready? I need to get my hotness to the broom shop before midnight!" Sirius yelled as he hammered on her door.

Lily rolled her eyes as she finished brushing her hair, even if she wasn't going to date Aidan, she could still look her best. "I'm coming!"

"What is it with girls and spending hours getting ready?" Sirius moaned as Lily came out of her room.

James looked between them awkwardly. "You look nice Evans." He said cautiously. Lily looked up at James then nodded with a small smile, "Thanks."

"Is that all for Aidan?" Poppy giggled jumping on Lily's back, her blush giving more of an answer than she ever could.

Sirius waved his hands dramatically in the air. "She clearly got ready for the most attractive man in the house."

"Mr P?" Poppy countered.

"Lets just go." James muttered his good mood dying instantly.

They had planned to floo to Diagon Ally just because it was easier than apparating. "You're looking mighty fine today Pops in that dress." Sirius winked throwing an arm around her waist.

Poppy smiled, "Well you're looking pretty great in those ripped jeans," Both James and Lily laughed as Sirius tickled her waist making her squeal. Since Sirius and Poppy's argument they had pretended it never happened and were acting overly friendly.

The sun cast bright shadows on the cobbled streets of Diagon Ally, Lily walked a few paces in front of the three, looking back every so often. They insisted on following her everywhere, even though they had just passed the broom shop.

"Hey Red, Reds bodyguards." Aidan grinned at Lily who grimaced rolling her eyes.

James scowled, glaring at the boy who was almost the same height as he was. "As her friends we think it is important to make sure she is okay."

"I think she is capable of handling herself Potter." Aidan raised his eyebrows.

"Like when she was living in that hell?! And you didn't bother telling anyone!" James spat his voice raised. Sirius and Poppy exchanged looks, "Come on Prongs, let's leave Evans to it." Sirius stepped between the two and pushed him backwards. "We could have him any day, don't sweat it."

Lily shook her head blushing slightly. "I am so sorry about that, the people I am usually with are not as much of an idiot as Potter."

This made Aidan laugh as they stepped into the shop. "No worries. I just think its because he likes you and he knows you are way out of his league."

"James Potter actually have feelings? No, he just likes having something to chase, it probably feeds his ego. I think I must be the only girl that doesn't fall at his feet." Lily shook her head sighing to herself. "Anyway, lets not talk about Potter. We have books to stack."

"We will agree to disagree Red."

Aidan loved Fridays, it was his favourite day just because of the girl that worked along side him. It was hard not to just watch her, there was something addicting about Lily Evans. Every so often he would accidently brush into her just so that he would have an excuse to talk to her. And this wasn't his style, he had never been hung up over a girl before.

"Red, tell me about Hogwarts." Aidan said stacking up Hogwarts a History.

She looked up slightly surprised. "Really? Why?" It was hard not to smile, but he suppressed it with a smirk. "Just seeing all the school kids come in. They look so excited."

"It's magic. That's the only way I can explain it, you know when you get back from doing something great then you miss it. Hogwarts is like that. I can show you around if you visit sometime."

Aidan nodded, "I'd like that."

The day passed quickly, and before Aidan had a chance to say goodbye, she was out of the door. He watched her greet her friends, they had expanded since they dropped her off, another boy and a blonde girl now stood with them.

He watched through the window as she hugged the new girl her expression bright. A hand rested gently on his shoulder, Mr Martin frowned gently. "Are you not going to tell her?"

"That I'm going to Hogwarts?" He checked glaring at James who was laughing at something his friend said.

"That. And that you are crazy for her." The other man chuckled.

Aidan paused watching her walk away, "I want to surprise her."

….

"AMBER!" Lily squealed running towards her golden haired friend.

She looked up, her brown eyes dancing. "LILY!" Amber ran to meet her and they embraced hugging each tightly.

"You look so much better." Amber smiled as they walked back to their friends.

Lily snorted, "Me? What about you and that amazing tan?! You need to pack me away in your bag next time."

The third Gryffindor girl stepped up joining her friends, "That's impossible, she would never have enough room in her case with all her clothes."

"Your wardrobe is twice the size of mine." Amber shook her head at Poppy making Lily laugh.

They reached the boys and Lily grinned at Remus, "Remy! Its so great to see my favourite Marauder." Remus chuckled glancing quickly at James who was staring off into the distance.

"Well we thought we would rescue you from the other two before you killed them." Remus smiled nudging Sirius who raised an eyebrow.

Sirius replied in a loud whisper, "I'm telling you, she's made me do all my summer reading, and it's not the first day back! She's worse than you Moony."

Amber cut across them, "So is that the guy? Is he still in there?!" She looked back at the shop and started to move but Lily grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her back.

"No! Amber you can't." But Lily was laughing so Poppy joined in too.

"Yeah, come on Am. We can warn him against breaking our Lils heart." Poppy giggled taking Ambers other hand.

Lily narrowed her eyes, still laughing. "No, guys please don't do this! We are just friends."

Poppy waggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Friends who write to each other, all the time! You never wrote that much to me Miss Evans!"

"Please Amber, Poppy! If you do this I will never help you with homework again!" Poppy held up her arms in surrender. "Okay, you win, don't ever use that as a threat again."

Lily turned to her other friend who sighed dramatically, "Fine, but next time we need to see him!"

The boys had already left, leaving the girls to gossip on the way home without fear of being overheard. When Poppy stopped to talk to a guy in her Astronomy class, Lily grabbed Ambers arm. "I need to talk to you about Poppy later, something's up with her,"

Ambers expression began sombre and she nodded, "Sure, I will come to your room. We are staying with the Potters for a few days."

When they reached the Potters home, the room was filled with eager faces. All of the boys held a Hogwarts letter and Mrs Potter held out three to the girls, her smile beaming. "Come on, quickly girls."

It was the first time anyone had taken and full interest in getting her letter. Her parents always asked her about it, but they never understood how excited she would feel every year. Perhaps it was only wizards.

She pulled out the letter and read over the introduction, the reading list was longer this year as was the book demand. Hopefully Mr Martin would give her a staff discount… As she put the letter down she noticed there was still something heavy in the envelope.

Letting the object fall into her open palm Lily looked down in amazement. A small badge had the letters HG, it was a red background the exact shade of Gryffindor and the letters were in a shinning gold.

Mrs Potter was the first to hug her, cheeks flushed she pulled away looking at the other teens. "I am so proud of you all! In your last year of Hogwarts. The two heads under one roof, I remember my last day as if it were yesterday."

Lily looked up at Remus, "Are you head boy?" Since fifth year they had become good friends on prefect duty.

The smile didn't quite reach his eyes as she shook his head, James stepped forwards still in shock. "No, Dumbledore put it in my letter. But I was never prefect."

Harold clapped in son on the back wearing a proud smile. "That doesn't matter. Head boy and captain of the Quiddich team, just like your old man."

They had a celebratory meal that night to congratulate the seventh years. Various Uncles and Aunts passed through to give their congratulations to James, and Lily found herself growing jealous of the Marauder. She would never get to tell her parents that she was head girl, they would no longer smile with tears of joy.

Lily stood up forcing a smile, "Excuse me for a moment." Mrs Potter nodded with a knowing expression, James stood up to follow but his mother put a hand on his arm. "Give her time son."

…

"BANG BANG!" Sirius yelled aiming his water gun at his best friend, jumping out from behind a large plotted plant.

But a deep laugh came from behind him as Poppy stood behind him the gun cold on the back of his neck. "Drop the gun or face the consequences Black."

James chuckled walking closer to the pair and Sirius realised he was surrounded. He put his arms in the air in a surrender but then spun round yelling, "AMBER!"

They were having a water fight, of course it had been Sirius' idea but surprisingly Mrs Potter thought it a good idea. She had placed charms so that the water in the guns only soaked the children and did not damage her furniture.

Amber jumped out on the balcony, her eyes narrowed, the war paint was smeared across her cheeks. "Put your hands where I can see them."

James and Poppy exchanged thoughtful glances. They lowered their guns in sync with each other, their eyes locked. "That's right you suckers!" Sirius yelled pounding his fists in the air." In the moment of distraction James grabbed Sirius's legs and pinned him to the floor in a headlock and Poppy turned her gun on her friend.

"Drop it or we soak Black in ice cold water." Poppy sneered her finger on the trigger.

"SAVE YOURSELF AMBER, YOU'RE TOO YOUNG!" Sirius screamed dramatically as he clutched his hands to his chest.

"SIRIUS!" She cried reaching out but he shook his head. "I am growing weak, just go! Save yourself!"

James and Poppy tried to keep straight faces as they watched the two. Just as Poppy was about to pull the trigger she let out a high pitched scream. Something freezing cold slowly trickled down her back under her clothes. She spun round her eyes wide the shock and was surprised to see Lily with her water gun, almost crying with laughter.

"Run Lily!" Remus yelled from behind her, and Lily pelted after him through the narrow hallways.

Amber and Poppy exchanged amused smiles, it was nice to see slightly back to normal. "After them!" Sirius roared his gun raised above his head.

They followed Lily and Remus down various hallways and rooms trying to loose the group who seemed to be getting increasingly closer to them. "Quick down here!" Remus called leading her down a flight of stairs that was hidden by a faded painting.

Lily stopped abruptly as the smell of chlorine assaulted her nose, she gazed in shock at the Olympic sized swimming pool. She had seen the outside pool earlier in the week but she had never imaged they would have a second pool in their basement.

"This is insane," She breathed as Remus pulled her round the side of the pool.

Sirius's grin widened as he raced round after them, James close behind. "GRAB THEM!"

James reached for Remus tackling him so that he stumbled forwards, pushing them both into the pool. The splash reached Lily as they ducked each other under the water, both laughing.

Poppy and Amber had caught up now and they didn't hesitate to stop as they rammed into her sending her flying into the pool of inflatable's. Poppy managed to stop abruptly at the edge but Amber skidded in her body making a surrounded clap as she hit the water.

"Owww." She moaned clutching her stomach, Remus pushed James away and swam to her with a grin that could have matched Sirius'. "Did someone do a belly flop?" He teased wrapping his arms around her.

"Maybe." She whined blushing slightly.

Poppy and Sirius were sprinting around the edge, both unable to catch each other. She stood on the other side as James threw inflated balls at her trying to distract her so he could pull her in.

"Marauders assemble!" Sirius called glaring at Poppy from the opposite side, a smirk spreading across his face.

Throwing Amber slightly, Remus jumped out of the pool standing by his friends side as James hovered in the water. "Girls." Poppy shivered her eyes growing wide as they boys split up in different directions, making it impossible to escape.

Amber laughed shaking her head as she climbed onto a lilo, "Heck no, you can handle this one on your own." Lily giggled in agreement hanging on the edge of Ambers inflatable.

"You're going down May." Sirius smirked edging around the pool holding one of the water guns.

"Come on guys, you don't want to do this." She moaned flattening against the wall.

They all chuckled wearing the same grin, "Oh yes we do." James replied stretched out to the ledge so he could climb out.

Just as James pulled himself out of the pool and Sirius made a grab for his friend; Poppy dived over James with perfect precision so that she slipped straight through a rubber ring. "Snooze you loose." She giggled as the boys started to curse.

….

The three Gryffindor girls were sat round a fire-pit on plush sofa's on the patio outside the kitchen. They were curled into soft woolly blankets that Mrs Potter had draped around them. Amber was laying down one sofa, her head propped up in Poppy's lap whilst Lily was resting in one of the large armchairs.

"How have you really been?" Amber asked softly.

Lily swallowed the constant lump in her throat. "It's been hard. So much harder than I ever thought." She met both her friends eyes. "But I am so lucky to have you all. It would have been impossible without you all."

Poppy reached out her hand to Lily who squeezed it blinking back tears. "Hell, I never thought I'd say it, but I am truly grateful for Black and Potter."

"They know that." Poppy assured her.

"Things have really changed this summer." Amber stated gazing up at the clear night sky. "I wonder what this year will bring."

"You mean you haven't found that in your crystal ball?" Lily teased. Amber was the only one of the Gryffindor's to take Divination.

She threw a pillow at Lily. "Ha. Hilarious. You are just in denial that you are actually friends with those two now."

"She has a point." Poppy chimed in.

Lily crossed her arms under her chest. "We will see. I am sure things will go back to normal when we are back at school and they have an audience to embarrass me in front of."

Poppy laughed trying to hide her smile. "Come on, what have they done that was so dreadful to you?"

"Potter once got paper airplanes to follow me around for a whole week. It was so humiliating."

"They were shouting compliments at you!"

"I am not sure taking about my arse is a compliment."

Amber's melody laugh filled the air. "We were in fifth year, you know what boys are like. Besides, you jinked his mouth shut for the whole week. None of the teachers would even help him."

"Remember when the four of them tried to spy on us getting changed in third year? By flying up to our windows." Lily protested.

"Then you hexed them and every time they saw a professor they could only picture them in their underwear." Poppy said.

Lily smirked. "Okay, we can establish that I give great payback. Poor Remus never has looked at Dumbledore in the same way. But they are still mean."

Poppy and Amber exchanged a look. "How about this year we give the boys a run for their money? Take them down a peg so they know they aren't the only ones that can pull off a big prank." Poppy grinned raising her eyebrows.

"I'm head girl this year!"

"Then it will be even more of a surprise." Amber joined in. "No one would suspect you."

"Maybe." Lily hummed resting her head back. The fire was starting to make her feel sleepy. "I suppose I need revenge for them kidnapping me."

"Please, you are glad we kidnapped you Lils." Poppy stated rolling her eyes dramatically.

Lily didn't deny it. She was glad, and the hatred she used to have for the two boys had been replaced with a warm of gratitude. They had proved that they weren't everything she assumed them to be. There was a lot more than met the eye with James. She knew that in his strange own way, he did look out for her. Although they had always pranked her throughout Hogwarts, they were never intentionally cruel to her directly.

"One thing."

"We can't tell any of the boys. Even Remus." They both looked towards Amber who was looking sheepish.

"I am so bad at lying!"

Poppy patted her own the head patronisingly. "I'll teach you kid. So are we agreed, this year we will out prank The Marauders?"

Amber put her hand out raising her smallest finger. "I pinky swear I won't tell." Her two friends joined their hands with hers and they squeezed.

"Alice is going to love this." Lily said. "It will be her first year without Frank here."

"It is a shame he is a year older. I can't believe he will start his Auror training." Amber sighed shifting back into a comfortable position.

"It's a good job she will be busy with plans with us then." Poppy said gazing up at the sky.

…..

"That's an awful idea." Remus shook his head.

Three of the Marauder boys sat around the large kitchen island snacking on cookies that Mini had just made for them. "I think Old Minnie will find the funny side." Sirius argued.

"She would kill you. You cannot invite a hundred cats to hide in her office and scare her." Sirius rolled his eyes and flicked a crumb at Remus.

"It's a lame idea anyway Padfoot." James agreed. "We need to do more than the odd joke and harassing first years."

Sirius scoffed. "Oh of course your Head Boy Highness." He bowed to James who just ran a hand through his hair as he thought.

"We need to go down in history. So all Hogwarts students have heard of The Marauders long after we go. For that, we need to leave behind a legacy."

Sirius started to cheer whilst Remus just stared doubtfully. "How are we supposed to do that?"

"Blow up the Slytherin's common room."

"Not funny Padfoot."

"Wasn't a joke Moony my friend."

Remus cocked his head to one side. "Where has Wormtail been this summer? I've barely heard from him. His size always helps us with the biggest surprises."

"Come to think of it neither have I." James added thoughtfully. "I saw him for a weekend a few weeks back just after the funeral. Did he say he was visiting family up north?"

"I thought his family moved abroad." Sirius questioned reaching for yet another snack.

"This haven't been the same since the attempted attack on his parents last year. He's even more scared of Voldemort. Not that I can blame him." The three friends were silent as they thought back to the attack Remus mentioned. Over ten students had been affected in the middle of their sixth year, not all had been as lucky as Peter to have their families survive.

Sirius tapped his fingers on the table. Everyone knew that it had been his cousins fiancé that instigated most of the attacks. "We all know the war is getting worse. At least entertaining people will give them something else to think about till we go join the fight."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"I CANT FIND MY WAND!" Sirius yelled running around the manor kitchen opening random draws causing the house elves to watch him nervously.

Remus sniggered as he bit down on a chocolate, his packed trunk had been ready for days. "Serves you right, every year you leave it till the day we leave-" But he was cut off as a rather sharp object came flying towards him and he had to leap out the way.

Mrs Potter stopped the knife in mid air looking slightly disapproving, "That wasn't nice Sirius." She couldn't help smiling when he shot her a guilty smile.

"I'm sorry Mrs P, its just I need my wand. We leave in a few minutes." Sirius whined running a hand through his smooth hair.

"It's a good job that I stopped by to say goodbye before I left for work. Claire gave me this, she found it by the pool, stuck in the ceiling. I don't even want to know how," She smiled fondly giving him his wand that she had hidden behind her back.

Sirius sighed with relief and hugged her warmly, "You Mrs P. Are amazing. Any chance you might have a change of heart and become Mrs B instead of Mrs P?" She blushed slightly and swatted him away.

"Your charms don't work on me Sirius, try them on someone who was born in the same decade as you." She kissed his cheek and walked over to Remus hugging him tightly. "You be good to Amber, she is a sweetheart."

Remus nodded, "I will. Take care, see you soon." He promised.

Sirius slumped in the chair next to his friend and pulled an exasperated expression. "Please, can you not just take us to the station. We will be really quick." He promised pouting in the way a small child would.

Smiling sadly Elizabeth Potter shook her head, "I'm afraid not boys, the office is going mad at the moment."

"It feels like we haven't seen you all summer." He moaned stealing one of Remus's sweet snacks.

"All the more reason to look forward to Christmas." She replied kissing the top of his head. "Now behave! Its your last year and I do not want any more letters telling me you boys blew up the girls bathroom."

Sirius snorted making the cookie crumbs fly out of his mouth, Remus smiled fondly at the memory, "To be fair that was an accident."

"I don't care. Behave boys. Have a lovely year!"

On Elizabeth's search to find her son she found Poppy sitting on the window seat outside her room. She was staring out to the lake with a distant expression. "Poppy Anneliese, you should smile my lovely girl." Having known Poppy since she was young, Elizabeth found it necessary to adopt her as the daughter she never had.

"Hello Aunt Lizzy, I was just thinking." She said smiling faintly.

Mrs Potter perched on the edge opposite her and pulled a hair from her face. "Your mother told me about the arrangement." She said softly.

Poppy looked up slightly surprised. "Oh. I didn't think she was telling people."

"She isn't. I contacted her after seeing you weren't yourself. I know you my dear." The older woman teased.

There was a slight pause as Poppy blinked back tears, it felt good to have someone finally on her side. "I don't know what to do." She admitted in a chocked voice.

Elizabeth put a hand on her knee and pulled her into a motherly hug. "Whatever you choose you have a home with us. I do know there is a boy in this house who would be lost without you. Just let things happen."

She nodded pulling away from James' mother with a slightly brighter smile. "I just don't know what is the right decision."

"Sometimes there aren't right and wrong choices. Just difficult ones." Elizabeth said wisely. "You should enjoy this year. I can tell it will be a good one."

"Please come to the station Aunt Lizzy," Poppy pouted.

It was hard for Elizabeth, out of the six years she had only ever waved James off twice. And as the years past she found her goodbyes had grown as James friends began to feel as if they were her children as well. It was one of the worst times for the Auror office because of the weaknesses of travel so she could never get time off.

"Poppy, don't make this hard on me. You know I want to." Poppy squeezed her hand.

"I wish my mother was more like you at times, I don't know what I'd do without you." Elizabeth Potter felt her chest tighten for the poor girl, she couldn't imagine what she was going through.

Not knowing what to say, she hugged Poppy tightly. "You have always been my daughter my dear. And you always will be. As much as I love my dear James and Sirius, I love having a honourary daughter."

"Thank you." Poppy held back the tears that were swelling in her eyes.

"And please look after James and Lily, that girl needs all the love she can get at the moment, and I know my son doesn't always go about things the right way."

…

"Look who it is." Remus said glancing out at the student standing outside their carriage.

A boy with flat black hair glared through the window at the four friends as he walked past. Severus Snape was already dressed in his robes, he followed Regulus and Bellatrix Black. "You reckon he's got the mark yet?" Sirius pondered.

"Probably." James scowled. He remembered the thankless rescue from last year and shivered. "Lets just leave him this year."

Sirius looked as if he was about to argue but Remus kicked him in the shin. "I think that's sensible."

"Fine." Sirius whined rolling his eyes. "I guess this means we can focus more of our Marauder efforts on Regulus this year then."

Peter who had been staring out the window finally looked back at his friends. "Are we still doing the train prank this year?"

Sirius gasped dramatically. "But of course Wormtail, its tradition."

"Tradition for you to be unprepared." Remus countered rolling his eyes. "I managed to find the glitter you were supposed to bring."

"You'd miss my traditions." Sirius said with a shit-eating grin.

"Are we all set for it?" James asked tapping his wand gently making gold sparks sprinkle out of the end.

Remus nodded. "Yes, we just need to be ready ten minutes before."

"What would we do without you Moony?"

"I think the school might burn down." Remus said seriously making the other Marauders laugh. "Wait, that was second year."

"Lets make this year the best yet." James smiled looking at the rolling hills that were flying by. "We want to be remembered."

Sirius gasped. "Prongs, we are already going to go down in history at Hogwarts."

A tap at the glass made them all turn. Lily stood at the door frowning at the four boys. "Oh crap, I forgot we had that Head thing. Evans is going to kill me."

"Be back in time!" Sirius warned as James left the cabin.

Lily frowned crossing her arms under her chest. "Potter, this Head boy position isn't some joke."

He winced. "It honestly isn't to me, I just forgot."

"Right. Just hurry up." Lily sighed walking towards the cabin for the prefects.

"What is it we are doing again?"

She hadn't glared at him like that since the end of their sixth year and it didn't give him the same satisfaction annoying her anymore. "Sorry." Her gaze softened in a way it hadn't before.

"We just need to give a short introduction to the prefects. Give a short talk and give out some duties. We will be fine." She rubbed the slight crease out of her robes.

"Are you convincing me or yourself? You'll smash this Evans." The kind words made her hand tremble slightly as she went to open the compartment. She wasn't used to James being so openly honest.

The meeting went far smoother than James had expected. To say the group adored Lily would be an understatement. Aside from a few students from Slytherin they stared at Lily with nothing but admiration. She was confident as she spoke of the plans for the upcoming year with the balance of kindness whenever someone asked a question.

A young Hufflepuff boy who initially looked nervous gazed at Lily with a wide smile. He kept nodding at everything she said. James partly wondered if he looked at Lily the same way. She was so strong. A natural leader. He had slipped in a few comments here and there making the group laugh but he let Lily control the talk. She was in her element.

"You were incredible Lily." He said as soon as they were alone and leaving the carriage.

Lily flushed and smiled back. She was still trying to get used to the way he switched between her first and last name. "You aren't just saying that?"

"I never give compliments I don't mean."

Instead of arguing with him over the statement she walked with him back to the carriages. It was the comfortable kind of silence that she had with very few people, it must be due to the time they spent together over summer.

They reached his carriage first. "See you in our dorm later. You really did a great job."

"Our dorm?" She questioned but he was already gone. Strange. Their interactions were becoming increasingly confusing to Lily. A lot of the time he was still the cocky confidant boy she had known from first year, only recently he had started to show her a softer side. One were he seemed genuine, patient and who actually seemed interested in what she had to say. James Potter was now an enigma her thoughts always seemed to circle back to him.

"Red?"

Only one person called her that.

She turned in shock and amusement. "Aidan?!"

He was standing there, in plain black robes with the widest grin she had seen from him. "You are here?"

"I am here." A bemused laugh came from him. "Not happy to see me?" Doubt had started to seep into his voice.

"Of course I am. Just so surprised. Come here." She jumped into a tight from him. He had been her rock through summer when she wasn't sure she had anyone else. Leaving him had been so difficult she was delighted to know it wasn't the last time.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The brightness in her voice seemed to eliminate the flicker of doubt.

"I wanted it to be a surprise!" She hugged him again and felt the safety of his arms around her waist.

"It is. And it's the best surprise ever. I can't wait for you to see Hogwarts!" Part of her was slightly jealous he got to experience the magical moment for the first time. It had been a memory she kept so closely she could picture it perfectly.

Aidan wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "And I cannot wait for you to show me everything Red."

"Come on, you can come meet the girls! They'd love to meet you and Poppy will be there."

James sat in his compartment glaring at the exchange happening before his eyes. They were less than a meter away from him and the happy mood had been sucked from him the moment he saw Aidan Daniels. Lily's reaction had felt like a physical punch to the stomach.

"Prongs?" Wormtail questioned. He was the only one that didn't know about Aidan.

"Looks like we've found our next target for this year." Sirius nudged him.

James didn't react. He just shrugged as he watched them walk away together. "He had to turn up."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"We have our own living space?" Lily questioned as she and James followed McGonagall led the way through several unknown corridors.

"Didn't I tell you? Mum and dad had it for their seventh year. It's a tradition." He replied.

"No. You must have left that out."

Part of Lily was annoyed by the announcement that she would no longer have a room with her best friends. She had been looking forward to sharing one last year with them, all of their best memories seemed to happen in their dormitory. It was the place they had bonded over boys, make up, new spells and late nights.

"Your trunks have been brought to each of your rooms. Of course you still have access to the general common room but now you have your own private area. No other students will not be able to enter unless you officially invite them in." Their teacher stated stopping at a seemingly blank mirror.

"Do we have a password?"

"No. You simply state why you would like to enter and step through. Come along." She gestured to them both.

Lily stepped in front of the mirror and winced at her reflection. She still had not recovered fully from her gaunt face and the circles under her eyes were starting to look as if they had been tattooed on. "I would like to see my bedroom."

The mirror started to ripple and she took this as a sign to enter. Her mouth dropped as she looked around in amazement. It was as if someone had chosen all of the best bits of the Gryffindor common room and made a smaller version.

Several armchairs had been placed around a miniature fire that was glowing steadily. On the opposite side of the room were two deep red sofas with an abundance of glittering gold pillows scattered across them. The sofas were facing each other separated by a table with bookcases standing tall behind.

"It's wonderful." She said as her teacher and classmate entered.

"I am glad you think so Miss Evans. Each year it is adapted to the students. If there is anything missing we can make adjustments if you speak to one of the house elves. Mr Potter, your room is on the left, and Miss Evans yours is on the right."

Dark wooden doors were on parallel sides of the room. Identical but far apart. She glanced at James who was staring out of the windows that overlooked the quiddich pitch. "Thank you Professor."

James then looked back, "Yes thank you. It's really nice here."

She stepped out of the room leaving James and Lily alone. "Are you going to be okay in here?" His question surprised her.

"I will miss the girls." She admitted.

"I understand that. I feel the same." There was an edge of sadness to his voice.

"They will be over all the time. I bet we won't be able to get rid of them." Lily added trying to lighten the mood. It was unnatural to see James with such vulnerability.

He forced a laugh and shook his head. "I am being stupid."

"You aren't. Its okay to be sad you won't be staying with them." Their eyes met from across the room. It was the kind of stare that didn't need an explanation. Thank you.

Lily pulled herself away and walked towards her room, curious to see what it would look like. The room was opposite to the common room, where that was dark and cozy this room was bright and airy. Long windows stretched down one of the walls letting in the strong September sunlight. Her bed was far larger than the one in the dormitory with layers of white plush pillows and a fluffy throw draped on the end. It reminded her of the bed she had once had at her parents house.

Another bookcase was filled with aged books and interesting manuals. She made a mental note to look at them later that night. A perfectly placed oversized chair was next to it in a deep red that matched the common room. Across the other side of the room was a cream vanity table and matching wardrobe that was so large Lily was sure that Poppy would be jealous. Her friend had already enlarged her one back in the dormitory.

She glanced to the door that could only lead to the bathroom, wondering how large it was she wondered through.

"You've got to be joking."

James stood mirroring her position from the door directly opposite hers. Only he was wearing one of Sirius' shit eating grins.

"This might just be my new favourite room."

"I can jinks a door shut."

James ran a hand through his already messy hair. "I've actually been improving on my charms. Sure I could get round it."

The bathroom was plenty big enough for two people. It had matching his and hers sinks next to each other with square mirrors on the cabinet doors. The shower was easily as big as her bathroom at her parents, it was a large walk in shower with tinted glass and a waterfall shower head. The bathroom also contained a curved bathtub that could have easily fit four people. She was glad that the toilet and sink were shielded by a half wall in the corner of the room.

"There is more than enough space for two smaller bathrooms." She grumbled.

"Cheer up Evans. I won't sneak a look at you in the shower. Not every time anyway." He teased winking at her.

"In your dreams Potter." She retorted going back to her bedroom. This was going to be a very long year.

"Trust me, you will be!"

…

The four Gryffindor girls sat in the middle of the defence classroom catching up on the missed gossip. Their usual seats since first year with the boys a few rows behind them. It was the one class all eight of the Gryffindors still had together. It was a large class and all of the students were keenly waiting to see who their new professor would be.

"I heard he used to fight dragons." Poppy said twirling the ends of her hair with her wand.

"Why would a dragon fighter want to come here?" Alice retorted with an amused smile. Her round face softening even more, she had missed her friends over the summer. She glanced at Lily with pale blue eyes and almost felt her friends pain. She had changed so much in a few short months.

"It would be a lovely place to work." Amber said.

Lily gazed head of her only half listening to her friends. She could feel them exchanged worried glances but she ignored them, some days she just felt so drained. "It's a shame Daniels didn't get into Gryffindor." His name caught her off guard.

"Why?"

Poppy bounced one of her newly made curls. "He could not stop looking at you from across the Ravenclaw table. He is totally smitten. You better move quick, he is a pretty hot guy."

Lily rolled her eyes trying to ignore the thumping in her chest. "We are just friends."

"Friends do not look at each other like you two." Alice joined in nudging Lily.

"Leave Lily alone." Amber scolded. "She'll make the next step in her own time. When the time is right. I can feel it."

This made Poppy sigh dramatically. "Seriously, I swear you think you could feel every potential romance in this school."

"Want me to remind you of what I think will be your future?"

This shut Poppy up with a begrudging huff. Amber had been very open with her positivity towards a relationship between Sirius and Poppy. "You just want a double date partner since Frank left last year."

"True. But it is also fate." Amber agreed. For most people the statement would have sounded sarcastic, but coming from Amber it simply sounded genuine.

"Good morning class." Everyone turned suddenly to the front at the sound of the woman's voice.

She was young. One of the boys let out a whistle from the back of the class making everyone chuckle. The Professor raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "If anyone does that again, I will charm your mouth so tightly shut it will never open again." Her voice was so stern it left no room for questioning.

"My name is Professor Ruby. I am an auror and have been for the past five years. This year we will be learning advanced defence, more advanced that the curriculum suggests it should be. I am here to help you prepare, to protect yourselves for the future."

Lily felt herself leaning forwards to listen closer, everyone around here was doing the same. This tiny woman drew the respect of every person in the room as she spoke. Her hair was a shade of blonde that was almost the shade of golden sand and pulled up into a high ponytail.

"We will be learning The Patronus charm, counter curses, practicing dualling and attacking. By the end of this year you will be working at the level for an auror who is in training."

"Damn woman." Sirius sounded impressed.

"Black. Stand." She ordered.

He did so, giving his best signature flirtatious grin. Lily glanced to Poppy to see her reaction and was surprised to see her trying not to laugh. The relationship between the two of them baffled her.

"Is something funny?"

"No Professor. I am just impressed." He sounded charming even to Lily. But Professor Ruby's expression remained stony.

"That is how you should address your teacher. Not 'woman'. If you show me any kind of disrespect again then you will be out of my class before you can blink. Sit down." She continued her speech about the curriculum for this year. Sirius had his head cocked to one side and was wearing an expression of admiration. He didn't look embarrassed, only impressed.

The eight students were almost buzzing with excitement as they left the classroom. "Did you see her tattoos? She looked tough as hell." Sirius glanced back at the teacher who was clearing the board.

Poppy swatted the back of his head. "She hated you."

"True. Might be for the best though." The wink he sent her wasn't missed by James, who swung his arms around his friends.

"This year is going to be amazing. All the things we really need for the future."

Alice stuffed the large textbook into her bag. "I really hope she returns to the program next year. She'd be an amazing mentor." It was no secret that Alice was keen to join the fighting.

"You know the curse. The teachers never last longer than a year." Amber reminded her.

"What do you think Evans?" It was James who asked.

Lily looked up from the floor with burning eyes. "She is perfect. I only wish we had her sooner."

The group split as half of them headed towards the Dungeons. Lily, Alice, James and Sirius were the only ones to take potions that year. The boys didn't especially like the subject but they had been advised to take it for a range of career options.

'Lovely Lily."

Lily winced at the nickname as Sirius sniggered. She stood on his foot as Slughorn walked to greet them. "It's been too long my dear. I have missed my favourite student."

Several of the Slytherins in the class cackled loudly. "You too Sir." She replied a little awkwardly. The four walked to some cauldrons at the furthest point from the sneering students. They sat close, James sitting directly behind Lily. It was something that happened without thinking. But as she glanced at him, she realised that it was the first year she hadn't picked a spot furthest from him. She actually felt soothed knowing the boys were near her.

She could feel the glare from Snape on the back of her neck.

"Bloody Death Eaters." Sirius spat as the other students began to discuss how someone without magical blood could do so well in a subject.

"Say one more thing." James dared tapping his wand on his books.

Lily half smiled. "Just ignore them." It was nothing she wasn't used to. It only saddened her to see her old friend joining in so readily.

A few other students trickled into the room including Aidan. The moment he spotted Lily his face brightened. "Red!"

At least the nickname was better than 'Lovely Lily.'

"Oh for the love of Merlin." She heard James curse.

Sirius was sniggered loudly next to him. "Come join us." She gestured to the spare chair in front of her.

"Hello Red's bodyguards." He waved jokingly to Sirius and James who had been overly protective all summer. "Hello Daniels my friend." Sirius waved, whereas James just grunted.

"Good to see you Alice." He looked at Alice then back to Lily. "I was hoping we would have a couple of classes together. I keep getting lost, you still need to show me around." His flirtatious tone was clear to the four students.

"I'd love to."

James grunted again and started muttering quietly to Sirius. The lesson passed quickly as Slughorn demonstrated the different potions they would be making in the coming year. They discussed the powers, the properties and side effects of each potion.

Lily was impressed with Aidan's knowledge of the subject considering he had been home-schooled for all these years. He almost seemed to know as much as she and Snape. "Why does that guy keep staring?" Aidan tilted his head to the boy in question.

"His name is Snape. Ignore him. He detests anyone with my blood and anyone who is seen being nice to people like me." She tried her best not to sound hurt. Aidan rested his hand over hers.

"That is his loss." He really was becoming her safety blanket.

…

"Do you like him?" James' voice sounded strained.

Lily froze her quill in mid-air. "Who?"

When he didn't respond she gave in with a small sigh and rested down her homework from the day. "Aidan is a nice guy, Potter."

"Is that what you want, someone nice?"

"Doesn't everyone?"

You didn't answer my question." He pointed out.

Refraining from rolling her eyes she turned from her desk in the corner of the common room. James was sat in one of the chairs by the fire, his leg resting on his other knee and his arms resting on either side. He was still wearing his quiddich uniform and the sight of him made her chest flip in the way it increasingly did around him.

"He makes me feel comfortable. Nice. Content. Safe. He is a kind person if you gave him the chance." She admitted feeling her cheeks redden.

His face twisted into something she didn't recognise from him. "Is that what you want? Safe?" The word didn't sound right from his lips.

James Potter was anything but safe.

"I don't know. It's not like anything has happened." She said defensively.

"We both know he wants to." James stood up and started to cross to her.

"Tell me you really like him Lily. I won't bother you anymore. Tell me you like him and I will stay away from you," He was leaning over her now, his arms taught as his weight shifted to her desk.

She tried not to look at his arms. She tried not to notice how her heart was racing and her cheeks were turning scarlet. She tried to open her mouth and tell him to stay away but something was stopping her.

"You've changed."

"I have. I'm trying to be a better person." He admitted, his hazel eyes capturing hers. "You made me want to be."

She swallowed and stood, Lily need to get distance from him. Around James she couldn't think clearly. But he reached out a hand and rested a hand on her shoulder. She felt so incredibly tiny next to him.

"James." Was all she managed.

He pulled her closer, his fingers causing tiny ripples of electricity down her shoulder. "Why can't we be friends?"

A small smile pulled at his lips revealing one small crease in his cheek. "You and me have never been friends Evans. We never will be."

He was staring so intensely now as her body was only a few inches apart from his. "Why?"

"You know why."

James still couldn't say the words out loud. She tilted her head as she rested her body in the crease between his chest and arm. She fit perfectly. "You are so confusing James Potter."

"And you are the best mystery Lily Evans."

They stood there in silence for a moment as she breathed in his familiar scent she was now slightly addicted to. How had this happened? Only last year she had hated James and would have punched him for hugging her like this. Now she wanted to wrap her arms around his neck.

"What if I keep changing? Show you I am serious about this and I have changed." He asked. There was such honesty in his question she genuinely respected him in that moment.

"I'd like to see that. It's always seemed like such a joke to you."

He kissed the top of her head and pulled away. "Well then Lily Evans, this year will be the year I show you how much I care."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Amber was curled on the sofa next to Lily in the Gryffindor common room. The sun had almost risen and Amber had only just managed to drift asleep, she never slept well through the full moon. She had spent most of the night biting her nails and working on homework, each month the girls took turns to wait up with her she so wasn't on her own.

They had been in third year when they figured out Remus' secret. Between the group of girls they solved the mystery about the quiet boy and had kept that secret ever since. Remus had confided in Amber before they had started dating and she told him she knew. It had never changed her feelings for him.

Each month she was so worried that something might happen she never slept, wishing she could be there for him through his pain. Lily glanced out of the window at the sunlight streaming into the room, she wondered for the millionth time what his three friends done when he changed.

Amber knew their secret, Remus had confided with her but she never shared the information with her friends. Lily brushed some hair from the pale girls face. She looked peaceful for the first time in days. It was the last night of the full moon and Lily was thankful.

She gently squeezed Ambers arm to wake her friend. "The sun is up. He is probably in the hospital wing." Amber sprung up as if someone had sent an electric bolt through her.

"Thank you so much Lily." Amber said pulling her friend into a tight hug. "You've made these few nights so much easier."

Yawning Lily made her way back to her private dormitory. She was glad it was a Saturday meaning she could finally catch up on some sleep. But as she walked towards the mirror she noticed that it was half open and a foot was poking out.

"Potter?"

She rushed to him and turned him over. He was still breathing but his eyes were drooping. "We need to get you to the hospital wing."

"No." A voice came from inside their common room. "We can't Evans. It's a long story but we can't."

Sirius' face was bloodied and bruised and he looked only a slight better condition that James. She wanted to argue with him, to send for help, only a small part of her gut trusted him.

"Fine. I'll look after him. You go rest." She ordered.

"Really?"

"Out, Black."

She levitated his body towards his bedroom and opened the door. Sirius left limping slightly as he walked. "Evans." James mumbled as she placed him on the bed.

Sighing she crossed to his bed and started addressing his wounds. She placed ice backs over his bruises and sent a cooling charm to help his temperate. He was shivering and groaned at the uncomfortable heat. "Lily, no."

"We don't want you getting a fever Potter." She gently washed some of the dirt and grim from his face. "What have you got yourself into?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"You can tell me when you are feeling better."

Lily rested on the side of his oversized bed and dabbed his injured face with a warm cloth. He tried one to wince but his breathing became sharper. "Thank you." He whispered catching one of her wrists.

His touch was warm. "You're welcome."

It wasn't till midday that Lily finally let James sleep. She had been concerned about a concussion or a fever but his body needed to rest. She felt her own arms grow heavy as she continued to ice his ribs. He had almost shouted in pain as he tried to move that morning. A few charms confirmed they weren't broken though very badly bruised.

Lily wasn't sure when she fell asleep but she awoke with a jump as the bed shifted underneath her. James was climbing back into bed awkwardly and sent her an apologetic smile. "Bathroom. I didn't mean to wake you. You are were exhausted."

She glanced to the window noticing it was now dark and her stomach was growling. "How are you feeling?"

"Better thanks to you."

"I'm not always this nice."

"Yes you are. Why were you just up?" His tone was curious.

Lily averted her eyes. "I was up with Amber. She doesn't sleep much some weeks."

"Funny. Remus is the same."

They both resisted the pull of their lips. "I wonder why that is." Lily mused.

"Somehow, I think you know Evans. I bet you even guessed before me."

"Probably. What I can't figure out is how you stay out all night."

James tried to sit up and groaned in pain. "Sadly I cannot show you right now. I am sure you know that no human would survive a night,"

She narrowed her eyes. "Exactly my point. No curse or hex could help."

"Think outside the box." He bated.

"Even the most powerful wizards struggle when confronted."

"They are." James agreed. "What if it wasn't a wizard."

She thought for a moment, her tired brain working much slower than it usually did. James chuckled at whatever expression she was pulling and patted her head softly. "Think of the nicknames Evans."

"Moony." Lily whispered, that one made sense. For Remus' wolf form.

"NO WAY!" Her voice was so much louder than she expected. James met her eyes. "Yes way."

"No student could possibly do that. It takes years of training and it's so dangerous."

"It did take us a long time." James said fondly.

Lily shook her head again in disbelieve. "You've surprised me again Potter. An animagus. I'm kind of jealous."

He let out a snort. "It's taken seven years for you to get jealous over me, and this is what you are jealous about?"

"Hell yes."

"You are a funny one Evans." James rolled to face her better. She was looking at him with an open fascination. "What is your form?"

"You can't guess? Poor."

"I guess Wormtail means a rat or mouse? Not the most original. Padfoot and Prongs. Are you a unicorn?"

His laugh was warm coming from the depth of his stomach. "Wouldn't a unicorn just be Prong?"

"I'll figure it out after I get some rest." Lily sighed resting her head down on the soft pillow again.

….

"This lesson is going to be fun." Sirius smirked tapping his wand to the side of his desk as professor began to talk about the history of the Patronus charm. Remus just shook his head rolling his eyes, "Don't draw attention Padfoot."

"And where is the fun in that?" Sirius whined. "I can't wait to see Snape struggle."

Remus just sighed and continued to write notes down. There was a sense of excitement in the class with the prospect of learning to cast the Patronus charm today. Most of the students had started discussing what form they might develop, but the three Marauders already knew theirs.

"Do I have any volunteers?"

Sirius' arm was in the air before anyone else's. He winked back at James and Remus as he walked to the front of the class. Not even the girls had tried this charm before and he was an expert. He pretended to listen as Professor Ruby continued to discuss the difficulty of the charm.

"Do you have a memory in mind Mr Black?" He asked.

Sirius glanced at Poppy and winked. "Oh yes."

"Okay, just try when you a ready. Don't forget, keep that memory in the front of your mind and make it as powerful as you can. You probably won't have a form right away-"

"Expecto Patronum!"

Students gasped as a large silver dog burst from the tip of this wand and bounded round the room. He grinned lazily as the shaggy dog raced through the desks. All the students around him were in shock aside from James, Peter and Remus who were just cheering. He glanced to Poppy who was staring at him curiously with her head cocked to one side.

Damn she knew he was up to something.

"Beginners luck I guess." He shrugged to Professor Ruby who was still in momentary shock.

"Thirty points to Gryffindor. Outstanding Mr Black!" She finally exclaimed patting Sirius on the back. "Right, who wants to go next?" All students raised their hands this time.

"Real subtle Padfoot." Remus raised an eyebrow, Sirius merely shrugged.

One by one students were invited to the front of the class to try the charm. No one was able to produce a form on the first time like Sirius had, but a few of the Ravenclaws managed to produce fuzzy forms of animals that lasted a few moments.

Much to Sirius and James' amusement, Snape struggled to even produce the white mist. He was bright red in frustration as he tried again and again to no avail.

"Don't worry Snivellus, if I had a nose like that I wouldn't be able to think of anything either." Sirius called making the class laugh. Although James laughed, he did not join in with his best friends cat calls to his enemy. His face twisted as he stormed back to his seat having failed at the spell.

Poppy's turn was soon after and she walked to the front of the class boldly. She really wanted to cast the spell as easily as Sirius had, but her first two attempts only created mist. She furrowed her eyebrows as she thought of the memory she was using. It was one of the trips home and she and her siblings had gone to the beach. As she looked out to her classmates she caught Sirius' eye who gave her an encouraging smile.

She closed her eyes and pictured his face. The way he smiled at her when it was just the two of them. He looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing he had seen. He was always there for her.

"Expecto Patronum!"

She opened her eyes just in time to see a stunning strong lioness bound from her wand and jumped into the air before falling into mist. Her mouth fell open for a moment as she stared. She was in shock that her Patronus had been a Lioness, she truly was meant to be in Gryffindor. Part of her had always questioned that.

"YES POPPY!" James was on his feet cheering as Sirius whooped loudly. Lily was grinning at her proudly as she clapped.

"A true Gryffindor it seems" Professor Devon smiled. "Congratulations, ten points to Gryffindor."

"You were amazing." Lily gushed as Poppy blushed. There weren't many times Poppy was lost for words, as she sat thinking of her lioness she wasn't sure how to describe her pride.

Remus proceeded to try the spell but produced nothing more than mist as he thought of the full moon approaching. He did not want his form revealed to raise suspicion. He could feel Snape's glare boring into him as he tried.

It was only Lily and James' turn left now and Lily was next to try the difficult spell. She had researched it to the best of her ability and had her memory at the front of her mind as she cast the spell firmly. She thought of her parents and sister waving her off at the station in her first year, how proud her parents had been of her. Nothing appeared, not even mist.

She swallowed trying not to feel disheartened. Lily hated failing in class, even more so in front of her peers who seemed to be doing better than her. She tried yet again but still nothing. She blinked, her cheeks flushed darkly and she bit her lip, she might as well stop trying now. A few of the Slytherin's at the back were now laughing.

"You can do it Evans!" Sirius called out suddenly clapping his hands on the desk as he looked at her.

She met his eyes and smiled. James, Peter, Remus, Amber, Alice and Poppy joined in, all cheering like crazy children and she couldn't help but laugh. They truly were turning into incredible friends. Lily closed her eyes and thought of running round the Potter house with water guns, the way they had laughed until her stomach hurt.

"Expecto Patronum!"

A sweet doe lept gracefully from her wand and ran towards her friends who were all on their feet cheering. She grinned and the doe glowed even brighter.

James was in shock. They had a true patronus pairing. Any small doubts he had about Lily Evans disappeared as soon as he saw her Doe. They were meant to be. It was fate. He had always known deep down, seeing the Doe only confirmed it.

Watching how happy Lily was, James knew he couldn't reveal his form to the class. He had been looking forward to rubbing it in Snapes face, but now something was more important. He didn't want to embarrass Lily by having their pairing made obvious to the class. It was incredibly rare and everyone would be talking about it.

He could tell that Sirius and Remus were already desperate to say something, he shot them a brief shake of his head. Lily's feelings mattered more than him showing off to Snape.

James tried the spell four times, thinking of the time he spent at his grandfathers funeral. He focused completely on the sadness that consumed by at the time, he couldn't risk any happiness coming forward in the spell. He didn't care as the Slytherins jeered at him or as Snape sniggered, he just smiled to himself and sat back down.

The class emptied slowly but the four Marauders stayed in their seats discussing the class.

"What a class." Remus mused with a sly smile.

"I am in shock. Prongs was right about Evans. Maybe there is something there." Sirius clutched his heart dramatically.

James simply smiled. "She looked so happy."

"It is interesting the implications of it." Remus continued. "There are very few pairings documented."

"Damn Prongs, I better be best man at your wedding,"

James cast his Stag easily who soared around the room, it was the brightest and clearest the form had ever been. "Don't say anything to her about it,"

"This might just be one of the nicest things you have done Prongs." Remus praised.

Lily froze watching the Stag from around the corner of the classroom. She had left her textbook and had only stopped to listen as she heard her own name. The stag matched her doe perfectly, the boys were right.

Only it wasn't the stag that made her heart race.

James had chosen to respect her feelings by not showing off his stag. Was James really starting to change?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

It was the first weekend of Hogsmeade and the Gryffindor's sat in a large group eagerly discussing the day ahead. It was rare the boys and girls often sat apart since the term had begun. Every now and again James would meet Lily's eyes and she could feel her throat constrict slightly. She was becoming shy around the outgoing boy.

"I heard there is a new broom out. Would be perfect for the match tomorrow." Poppy beamed.

She had gotten back onto the Quiddich team as keeper again with little competition. The crowds always loved her tricks and she was an excellent member of the team. "This must be the first weekend you are going without a date." Sirius mused.

She shrugged casually. "Same goes for you Siri. No girls left in the school?"

"Maybe just a few." The look in his eye was soft as he met her chestnut ones.

"Has Daniels asked you to go with him Lily?" Remus asked clueless to the tension that suddenly filled the breakfast table. "Ouch!" He yelped and shot a glare to Poppy who simply glared back.

"He mentioned it. Hasn't asked me though." She replied truthfully. Between the busy classes and extra duties she hadn't spent much time with Aiden. She knew she had feelings for him, but they seemed to clash with the new feelings for James.

Sirius chewed on a bit of crispy bacon. "Seems he is missing that Gryffindor courage. Wonder who might have some of that."

Both Lily and James ignored him and looked elsewhere in the crowds of students. "I heard that William Hall was thinking about asking her."

The group started to laugh, Peter who continued to look confused narrowed his eyes. "What? It's true. I heard it in the bathroom and he is in Gryffindor."

"Oh Wormtail my good friend. You do make me laugh." Sirius clapped him on the back and stood up. "But I was talking about someone you know a little better."

There was a slight chill to the early October wind as they walked down the path towards the village. Lily hung back watching the castle grow smaller in the distant. There wouldn't be many times she would get this beautiful view before they graduated. A small hand slipped into hers.

Alice had slowed to walk with her. "I will miss it too."

"It's become my home." Lily admitted as they turned back to walk.

Her friend nodded with sympathy. "I understand." The silent grief passed between them, Alice had lost a lot of her family in their fifth year. She almost didn't come back to Hogwarts after the Easter holidays.

"You'll make a new home." They both looked ahead to where Amber was resting her head on Remus' shoulder.

"How did you know that you wanted to be with Frank?" Lily asked. Out of all her friends, Alice would always give her a balanced answer.

She contemplated this for a few seconds. "I always knew I liked him. Ever since he showed me around on our second day. Though I knew I wanted to be with him when we both went home for separate Christmas' in our fifth year. I realised that he had started to feel like home to me, and things didn't feel the same when he wasn't there."

Alice squeezed Lily's hand. "You girls are my sisters. But Frank became my best friend. If something good or bad happened, I wanted to tell him first. It was like an automatic reaction, his happiness became mine. And now I can't imagine a future where he isn't part of it."

Lily took in this information. They had always been such a strong and steady couple throughout Hogwarts and she had no doubt that her friend would soon become Mrs. Longbottom.

"Are you starting to have feelings?" Lily appreciated that Alice didn't pry to whom she was referring to.

"I think so. Haven't felt this way before." She had only had a few short relationships and dates with guys through Hogwarts, and Poppy had pushed her into most of those.

Alice smiled. "He must be a special guy."

If only Lily knew which feelings were the right ones.

"We will see." She replied vaguely.

"OI keep up you two!" Sirius waved from up ahead, Poppy clinging to his back. Lily sent him back the figure.

"Now there is a couple that confusing." Alice shook her head at their friend but wore a warm smile.

Lily agreed. "Do you think he truly cares for her?"

"More than anyone. Maybe even more than Potter. He's always had a soft spot for Poppy. Remember when she got sick with Dragon Pox in second year? He kept sneaking into the hospital wing to see if she was okay and caught it himself. Black can be a massive arsehole, though he has never been one to her. He might be the only boy to keep Poppy grounded."

It was a point of view that Lily had never considered. And as she mulled it over she found it to be true. Sirius had never been cruel to Poppy or them. He had been mean and irritating but never cruel towards the Gryffindor girls. "I can't imagine how she feels about the choice she has to make."

Alice sighed and leant against Lily's shoulder. "Either way she is going to be so hurt."

"The only thing we can do is support her." Lily frowned, watching as Sirius pretended to trip over so as to wobble the girl on his back.

"Who would have guessed, us friends with the Marauders. When did this happen?" Alice changed the subject making Lily giggle slightly.

"I know, it feels like yesterday we tricked Black into kissing the giant squid."

Alice snorted. "How did you manage it again?"

"He claimed he could kiss better than anyone with any girl. It's not my fault he boasted so much he agreed to wear a blindfold. Plus there is a rumour that the giant squid is a girl."

"I think you are more like those boys than you realise." Alice smiled knowingly.

…

The eight sat around a large circular table in The Tree Broomsticks. James had been generous buying them all rounds before they even sat down, Rosmerta seemed good friends with the Marauders. "There you go boys." She winked at James as she brought over yet more drinks.

"Thank you my dear." Sirius raised his glass.

Lily felt a twinge of annoyance at the barmaid. She was young but her and the boys were still in school. They were far too young for her. Just as these thoughts crossed her mind she felt like kicking herself, this was not her business.

"Hufflepuff are seriously going to lose tomorrow. This might just be the best team we've ever had." Sirius stated tipping his glass towards James.

"With me as captain, how could we not?" James agreed.

Remus laughed. "Ever the modest one Prongs."

Lily had ended up being squeezed between Amber and James, and the proximity of him had become distracting. Their knees were touching ever so slightly and Lily felt her heart begin to race. What the hell was happening?

She vaguely listened to her friends discuss the upcoming match, but occasionally his hand would brush against hers. Lily had never felt such electricity. She glared every time he touched her, hating how much he used his hands when telling a story. It was as if he knew.

"Sorry." He glanced at her just as his elbow jutted against hers.

"How much space do you need?" She grumbled.

He just shrugged and continued speaking. Lily huffed crossing her arms under herself. James Potter was truly infuriating.

"Can we go look at some shops?" Lily asked the girls just as two Ravenclaw girls walked towards the group. They looked familiar and Lily couldn't quite remember if they were fifth or sixth years.

One of the girl was petite with bright blonde hair that reached her shoulders and a heart shaped face; whereas her friend was tall curvy with light brown curly hair. They were both stunning. Lily rolled her eyes a little as they approached giggled between themselves.

"Hi Sirius." The tall one said, her confidence bold. They clearly knew each other.

"Cassie, grab a seat!"

They reached for two stools and sat across from the group wearing bright smiles. Lily felt her chest tighten as James lent across to introduce himself. "James Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you both."

The blonde glanced at her feet then back at James. "My name is Melissa and this is my friend Cassie."

"We just came to wish you guys luck. You might need it." Cassie added nudging her friend.

Remus nodded. "That's right, are you seeker for the Ravenclaws Melissa?"

"Yes, this is my first year on the team. But we are feeling rather good about it."

James shifted so his attention was focused on the blonde. Lily glowered at him as her personal space became even more restricted.

"Rather confident." He teased. "As captain I am rather sure my team are ready."

"Maybe." She mused. "But your team hasn't ever faced me."

Sirius clapped his hands on the table. "Cor you've got balls. I like it. Where have you been hiding her Cassie?"

"Probably protected her from you." Remus added.

Lily's cheeks were tinted pink from the conversation, she felt left out as Poppy began to join in discussing the other teams chasers. She didn't seem in the least bit jealous of the two girls flirting with James and Sirius. Lily wondered why.

"Fancy going for a walk? I wanted to see if they've got the new defensive charms book in." Lily asked Amber and Alice who both looked fairly bored. Alice sent her a grateful smile.

"Sounds great."

"Lets go."

Amber kissed Remus on the cheek. "See you later. You coming Poppy?" She asked the forth girl.

"Yes, I need some new eye-shadow. Apparently there is one that changes with the weather."

Remus and Peter waved the girls off and as Lily glanced back, neither Sirius nor James were watching them. It was as if they hadn't even noticed. Lily walked at a faster pace that she usually would away from the pub, ignoring her friends questioning looks.

"Typical boys. How rude to not even say goodbye. Did it not bother you how much Black was flirting?"

Poppy stopped to laugh. "What else is new? You know Siri. Why is it bothering you Lils?"

The loaded question make the knot in Lily's chest just grow tighter. "It doesn't."

"Right. Nothing to do with James flirting with Melissa?" She pried.

"Don't be so ridiculous. I pity any girl Potter torments."

"I'm not sure she minded." Amber chimed in.

Alice sighed at her friends. "Leave Lil alone. She doesn't want to talk about it."

Poppy ignored Alice and stared right at Lily. "Why can't you admit you don't like seeing James flirt with other girls?"

"Oh please." She sputtered.

"This must be the first year he hasn't pestered you, annoyed you or tried to ask you out. And you don't like it. You miss it." Poppy was right. She hadn't realised till her friend said those words but it was exactly how she was feeling. Her expression must have given her away as Poppy softened.

"Just tell him Lil."

Lily swallowed feeling her friends all staring at her. "It's just weird." She finally said, not ready to give anything away.

"I'm sure it is." Amber said supportively just as Poppy sighed dramatically.

"Denial should be your middle name."

Alice swatted the tallest girl. "Be nice."

They continued the village visit without further discussion of boys. Poppy seemed on a large spending spree and purchased a new broomstick and a huge bag full of make up that she claimed was essential for all of them for the after party tomorrow right. They visited the bookstore where Lily bought the new charms book with some of the student bursary she had been granted by Dumbledore.

The last shop they headed to was Charming Charlotte's Boutique for some new casual robes. Alice sat grumbling as she watched her friends try on different outfits, it was never something that appealed to her. Poppy insisted on treating her friends to clothes and when Lily started to argue Poppy flicked her wrist and charmed her mouth shut.

"Call it my present for you future date with James."

Lily's frown was the only response she could give. She began to nudge Poppy as the left the store, silently ordering her to reverse the spell. This only seemed to entertain Poppy further as she giggled.

"Hey Red!" Aidan called and Lily turned to see the boy running down a side street to catch up with them. "Hey girls." He greeted the others.

When Lily didn't respond they all turned to Poppy who reluctantly flicked her wand. Aidan sent them a puzzled glance. "Long story." Lily explained. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I actually wanted to talk to you before the trip, I just didn't get the chance. Do you mind if we speak alone for a moment?" Amber beamed and turned with Alice to give the pair some privacy. Poppy hesitated and Amber gripped her friends hand with surprising force and pulled her away.

"What did you want to speak about?"

Aidan seemed uncharacteristically nervous. "I wanted to ask you to come with me. Here. But I messed it up. I mean-" He paused. "Lily will you go on a date with me?"

He looked hopeful, vulnerable even. Lily thought back to the pub and remembered how James grinned at Melissa, he never looked at her that way. James Potter only enjoyed getting under her skin and Aidan had been so sweet to her when she needed someone. He was an attractive guy, and as she stared at him she could imagine herself leaning in to kiss him.

"Red?" She still hadn't responded and he was now shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"I'd really like that." And she meant it. Aidan was someone she really connected with and it had been a long time since she had dated anyone.

His face lit up. "That's so great. How about Tuesday evening? I've got an idea."

"Works for me."

"Great. I will pick you up at six."

He wrapped his arms around her as they said goodbye. Lily tightly squeezed back and felt secure. Aidan really cared for her.


End file.
